Cant Believe It's True
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Jade and Beck find out Cat is actually their daughter. Set during Star Spangled Tori. Rated M as of Chapter 6
1. Is It Real?

Everyone was at Tori's house listening to her problems. Which only Andre really cares about.

Jade sighed, indicating she was bored. "Well, we are gonna go" She turned to Cat. "Are you coming with us Kitty?"

Cat said. "Yeah. You can just drop me off at school. That is where my mom is picking me up." She yawned.

Beck thought she was acting especially odd but shrugged it off as he let her climb on his back. Like he always did when she was tired.

"Bye Guys!" Beck said, carrying Caterina with ease to his car and putting her inside.

When they got to the school, Jade shook Cat awake and said. "We are here baby."

A groggy Cat got out and went to Sikowitz's classroom window, climbing inside.

Jade grabbed Beck's hand pulling him in the direction Cat went as he said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

When they got to the Black Box she noticed a latter that wasn't usually there. She proceed to climb it with Beck behind her. They opened the small door and found Caterina Valentine on a make shift bed.

Once they got inside Beck crossed his arms with a serious expression. "What is going on in here?"

Cat looked down at her feet and said, "umm" as Jade sat next to her. " You can tell us anything Cat"

Cat never looked up, afraid to look at them. "I sort of live here now I guess."

Jade looked at her weird. "What do you mean?"

Cat looked up. "I'm adopted," She whispers to which Jade replied. "So? What does that have to do with anything? Did you run away?"

"They didn't want me anymore." Cat said getting up and grabbing a piece of paper. "I found this before I left. My real parents." She handed it to Jade. "Please don't be mad I didn't tell you sooner"

Jade couldn't believe what she was reading. It couldn't be true, could it? Jade did have a condition where she had her period since birth. And she vaguely remembered their parents telling them they had a child.

Mother: Jadelyn West  
Father: Beckett Oliver

Jade pulled Cat into her lap and looked at Beck with tear filled eyes. "She's our little girl. The one our parents gave up. My best friend is my daughter."

Beck's eyes widen. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "How is that even possible?"

"It makes sense" Jade snapped at him, holding her baby tighter to her chest. "I have had my suspicions and now this paper in my hand confirms it."

She went on to explain. "She is a year younger then everyone in our grade. Starting kindergarten at 4. We punish her when she does something wrong. We protect her whenever she needs it. Oh and I'm actually nice to her. Have you ever known me to be nice to people."

Beck bent down in front of them and softly touched Cat's cheek. Still trying to comprehend that she is his flesh and blood. "She does have my eyes."

Jade caressed her child's hair as gently as her badass body would allow. "We have the same natural hair color."

She passed Cat to Beck and stood up. "You are coming home with us."

Cat nodded tiredly as Beck carried her back out. In a matter of minutes Caterina Valentine scratch that Caterina Oliver was a sleep in her father's arms.


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: Everyone wanted me to continue so that's exactly what I decided to do**

**I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2**

Cat was so tired that when she woke up on her twin size bed she had in Beck's RV she didn't remember how she got there.

She figured that Beck put her to bed after driving home since the last thing she remembers is Beck carrying her out of the school.

Jade saw Cat starting to stir so she ran to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through Cat's hair. "Good Morning princess. How'd you sleep?"

Cat couldn't think of a time where Jade was this nice to her but she loved it. What Jade was doing was so calming to her. "I think I slept fine."

Beck had walked in at that very moment with their breakfast. He put it on the table and kissed Jade's cheek. "There are my girls"

As Cat saw food her eyes widen, realizing how hungry she actually was. She jumped off her bed and ran to the table. "FOOD!"

Beck smiled at how happy go lucky his daughter is even at 8:15 in the morning. "Baby girl calm down. You have all the time in the world to eat. We can even take it to go if need be."

Cat pouted at her father. She was a lot like Jade in the fact that the longer she waits to eat the crankier she gets. "But Daddy!" Caterina whined.

This was the first time she called him Daddy instead of his name and she had to admit it was a little weird. She was going to have to get used to it because he is her dad. It isn't like he hasn't acted like her father before.

Jade spoke up. "No buts. Go get dressed and you can eat after."

Cat pouted and walked over to where her clothes were. She started getting dressed.

You could tell she was upset just by looking at her. But Jade and Beck know that if she doesn't have some discipline she would be completely out of control.

After she was done Cat huffed. "There. Now can I have food?"

Jade took her hand. "You can eating the car. We are running late."

Cat sat in Sikowitz's class but not in her own chair. But on Beck's lap. Causing her friends to give her strange looks.

She tried to advert her eyes from them and Beck saw this so he whispered in her ear. "What's wrong princess?"

Cat sighed and whined softly. "They keep staring at us. Probably thinking we are secretly dating and wondering why Jade hasn't ripped my throat out yet."

Beck sighed at how his friends don't just come out and say what's on their mind. He turned to Jade. "Maybe we should tell them what happened last night."

Jade crossed her arms. Beck should be glad she doesn't have her scissors with her because she really wants to stab him. "No!" She whispered screamed at him. "Never gonna happen. I'm not going to give them another reason to think I'm a freak."

Beck took Jade's hand and made her look at him. "They are going to find out sooner or later. We cant keep this from them forever."

Jade got lost in his eyes like she always did. She sighed and gave in to his request. "Fine. At lunch we will. But I'm not going to like this."

Beck kissed her hand. "Don't worry. I'll be by your side the entire time."

**A/N: I dont know if it was as good as I thought. But it is your guys opinions are what matters most**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N:  
**

**If you dont like the plot please dont read it guys, thought I love that people are.  
**

**I get the plot is a little weird. But thats how I wanted the show to go. Like them adopt her or something because they act more like her parents then her best friends. **

**I get people think Jade is like her sister to me some of the things she does towards Cat seem to go a little beyond**

**Then again it's just my opinion.**

**I would have stopped at Chapter 1 like I planned but 3 or more wanted me to continue so I did.**

**But just so you know I will stop if I have to.**

**~~~Nicole**


	4. The Gang Finds Out

**A/N: I hope this explain how Jade could be Cat's mom and makes this less weird for you guys**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the bell rang Tori came up to Cat. "What is going on with you and Beck?"

Cat started to play with her hair like she does when she is nervous. "Jade and Beck are planning to tell you all at lunch"

Tori was still confuse but she pulled Cat by her hand to their usual table.

As she sat down she asked, "What is going on with you three?"

Jade sighed as Beck rubbed her back comfortingly. "Cat is our daughter."

Everyone of their friends started to brust out laughing. It wasn't until Cat buried her head in Tori's shoulder and started to cry that the gang realized they were being serious.

Tori looked up at Beck and Jade while combing her hand through Cat's hair. "How is this even possible?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't really remember it myself so I'm going to tell you the story my mother told me."

* * *

_McKayla West gave one final push before she heard her baby girl's first cry ever._

_She watched the nurse examine her daughter but she got worried when the nurse pulled the doctor over. _

_She heard Dr. Grey say. "Get her ready for some tests. We need to find out where the bleeding is coming for."_

"_Dr. Grey? What's wrong with my baby?" She managed to stammer out._

_Meredith spoke softly. "Jadelyn has some bleeding from her privates. We are trying to figure out why this is happening. There should be answers soon"_

_3 hours later Dr. Grey walked back in to her room. "We found out what the problem is"_

_She sat up as best she could. "What is wrong with my little girl?"_

_Meredith sighed. "This might be hard to hear but she has Menstrual Displasha" _**(A/N: It's not real of course. I made it up. I had to think of something that sounded medical like)**

_McKayla was utterly confused, it sounded super bad to her. "What is that?"_

_The doctor thought of the best way to explain the situation. "It seems that Jadelyn has already started her period"_

_The new mother shook her head. "That cant be possible."_

_Meredith reassured her. "This condition it super rare. It isn't something you need to really worry about. Just watch her around boys and make sure she isn't sexually active at an early age."_

* * *

"I never heard of that condition before." Robbie spoke up from his seat.

Jade rolled her eyes. "No duh Sherlock" She said, trying to avoid cuss worlds around Cat. "Did you hear me tell you that the doctor said it was sure rare?"

Tori commented to the conversation. "That must have been hard to deal with at a young age."

Jade yawned. "Can I continue? Before I get bored and decide not to finish this story."

* * *

_Jadelyn West was at her friend Beck's house while her parents are out of town._

_It was nighttime and Beck's mom was going to give them a bath together since it would be easier then doing it separately._

_Jade who only knew a few words, being only 10 months old giggled. "Be Be is nakie!"_

_Right as she started to rinse their hair Beck's mom heard the phone ring. "I'll be right back kiddies." She said leaving the room. Unaware of Jade's condition._

"_Come here Jade!" Beck said as his mother left the room leaving the two by themselves._

_Jade completely obliged and moved over to sit on Beck's lap._

_She whimper as she felt something weird go in her bdy but giggled when she got used to it._

_She started bouncing up and down as Mrs. Oliver walked back in._

* * *

_They were again in a room at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital waiting for answers_

_Dr Karev came up to the bed. "What seems to be the problem today?"_

_Mrs. West spoke up. "We would like you to run a pregnancy test?"_

_Alex's face turn to confusion. "A pregnancy test? Why would I give a pregnancy test to a one year old"_

_Before McKayla could speak up, Dr. Wilson spoke for her. "Dr. Karev, Jadelyn has Menstrual Displasha."_

_With that said Alex took some blood and waited for the results._

_When Dr. Karev came back in he told her. "Well, looks like your daughter is pregnant. Mrs. West."_

_McKayla sighed. "I knew it. What do we do? Can she even have the baby at this age?"_

_Karev nodded. "Yes she can. The baby would be really tiny obviously. But if we keep it in for the full 9 months it should be fine"_

* * *

"Well, that explains a lot." Andre told them when Jade finished the story.

Robbie agreed with him. "Yeah. Like the fact that Cat is so petite"

Cat glared at her best friend and snapped at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Tori slapped Robbie upside the head and tried to calm Cat down. "Nothing baby. It means nothing at all."

She turned to the couple after Cat seemed to be calm. "You two are great parents. You always have been."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped it answered all of your questions!**

**Please R&R**


	5. Not Again

**A/N: Just warning you guys this is not a really happy episode**

* * *

Cat walked over to her parents at the end of 6th period. After Tori reluctantly let go of her hand. "Dad?"

It was nice for Beck to see his little girl happy. It is always what he wanted most for her. She seems happy with Tori. Let's see how long that lasts. "Yes princess?"

She started swaying back and forth on her heels because she was nervous for what they might say. She knew Beck would say yes to her. He almost always did. Jade on the other hand would despise this idea with a burning passion. "Can I spend the night at Tori's?"

Beck opened his mouth to speak but even before he was able to get one word out he saw his girlfriend glare at him out of the corner of his eyes. "She is not going over there Beck and that is final. End of discussion."

Beck sighed. He knew it was a bad choice to fight with Jade but he had to speak up. "What? You don't even know what I am going to say yet."

Jade crossed her arms and sarcastically laughed at him. "Oh like hell I do! You agree to everything she asks of you, even if saying yes to it is the stupidest thing you could allow her to do! You are like putty in her hands and you let yourself be. You never do anything to try and stop it from happening."

Beck could tell this was getting out of hand but he was not about to start being a mute now. "Jade! You need to relax! This is Tori we are talking about. She will be fine with her. After all Tori is our friend."

Jade looked like she was about to breath fire, if that was even possible. "What makes you think she will be okay. That nothing bad might happen. Beck no one knows or has any control over what could possibly happen in the near or distant future! God! That's why I hate that you go so damn easy on her. I'm always the one made out to be the bad guy and I hate it."

When Jade caught wind of the last part of his sentence she froze. "Don't call that….._thing_ my friend! If you call it my friend one more time I will personally guarantee you that I will do everything in my power to insure Cat will be the only child you ever have." She sneered the dark threat at him. Secretly praying that it would finally sink in to his ever resistant brain.

Beck tried to calm her down the best he could but to no avail. "Babe you have to have faith in the fact that nothing will happen to her while she is in Tori's care. We cant keep her on a short leash forever."

Jade threw him off of her. "You don't get it! She's my little girl. I've already lost her once if I lose her again I don't know what I would do."

Beck snapped. It was like Jade never paid attend to how he felt about something. That she only cares about how she feels. "Oh! Like that isnt exactly how I feel. You only seem to care about yourself."

Cat had enough. She started to claw at her hair like she has always done when she was either upset or there was a lot of noise around her. "Great. The fighting has started all over again."

Tori took her in her arms, hugging her as tightly as she could while trying her best to sooth the crying girl.

The couple continued to fight as Tori could only faintly here them over Cat's loud cries.

Cat was sick of this. She turned slowly in Tori's arms to look disapprovingly at her parents. "Would you two shut up and fucking stop fighting! Jeez! I just asked a damn yes or no question, there is no need for a huge flipping blowout."

Jade was shocked at her daughter's words. She knew her and Beck's fighting affected the small redhead but she never knew how bad it really was for her to watch.

Beck was mortified. He only heard Cat cuss a few time before and those he was fine with because he didn't know he was her father back then. But he knew the truth now and this time around hearing her say those words made his skin boil. He said as calmingly as he could. "We will talk more about this later at home Caterina."

Cat pouted. She knew what those words meant. When they get home they would probably yell and ground her for saying what she did. Even if it happened to be the truth. She sank low in her chair trying to picture what would happen.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you guys like the first Bade fight of the story? or Beck reprimanding Cat for the first time? **

**This was really fun for me to write**

**Please R&R**


	6. End of An Era?

**A/N: I hope you like this like I liked writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ride home from school was super quiet, which was very strange for Cat who is normally a very talkative person.

She knew that if she spoke the yelling would start again and that it will directed towards her this time. So, she just kept her mouth shut.

When they got home Cat ran inside the house and threw herself on the bed. Preparing herself for what is about to happen.

Jade felt sorry for Cat. Now she realized what the saying 'The kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight' truly means.

She knew but Beck was planning on yelling at Cat for her outburst just by the look on his face. Jade had never seen him this upset before. She had to admit it scared her a little and Jade West rarely ever got scared.

Jade made her way into the house before Beck because he was in the car trying to calm himself down.

She went in Cat's room and sat down on the bed. She ran her hand through the girl's red velvet hair. "Shh baby girl. Its okay."

Cat, who had her face in her pillow, shook her head. She said into it. "No it is not! I made you and Daddy mad at me for what I said. I'm so sorry. I should have never said that in the first place."

Jade laid down beside her in hopes that that might help her calm down. "No. Don't say that. You had every right to say that because every word that came out of your mouth was completely true. I never knew our fighting affect you that much. What you said shined a new light on how I see my relationship with your father. We fight way too much and it is not healthy. Not for us and keeping our relationship together, and especially not for you. No child should have to go through that kind of thing time and time again."

Just as Cat was about to reply Beck stormed into the obvious mad and maybe a little drunk. This caused the girl, who seemed to have cat like reflects whenever she needed them, to let out a small squeak, jump up and cling to her mother tightly.

Beck slowing walked up to her and pointed a finger accusingly in her face. "How dare you disrespect me in front of my peers!"

Cat wanted to disappear. Beck was making her feel like shit. She never thought in a millions years something like this would happened. "Daddy I'm sorry"

Beck shook his head at her. "I never thought you would turn out to be exactly like Jade"

Jade snapped her eyes up. "Why? For saying what is on her mind and speaking the truth. There is nothing wrong with that Beck. Those are some of the best qualities to have in a person."

Jade laid Cat back on the bed and walked up to him. "Everything she had said is right. All we do is constantly fighting and it needs to stop. I love you. I know I don't say it often but I love you with everything in me. I don't want to ever lose you because I don't have a clue what would happen to me if that occurs. I don't want to see my family get ripped to shreds."

Beck looked confused. "What makes you think you would lose me? You Jadelyn West are my world. Don't ever think anything of it." He caressed her cheek softly.

She loved the feeling of his skin on hers but she had to reluctantly pull away in order to prove her point. "You don't understand. I'm starting not to believe in that anymore, even though I constantly tell myself I shouldn't."

Jade sighed. "I don't like how you have been acting lately. You aren't the sweet, caring, sensitive man I grew up with and fell in love with freshmen year. Don't tell me that it isn't true because it is. I know you Beckett probably better then you know yourself. But if you continue to act like this you will lose me forever. It breaks my heart to say that but it's true."

He sighed. "I know you are right, like always. I overreacted when I know I shouldn't have. But it was really hard for me to hear that kind of language come out of my daughter's mouth."

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "How old do you think she is?"

Cat mumbled from her place on her bed. "Yeah. Mommy is right? I'm 16 not 6. Even though I might act like it sometimes"

Beck sat down on the bed and put a hand on Cat's back which caused her to flinch for a second. "I know you aren't 6 but I am still getting used to this princess."

Cat sat up and wrapped her arms around him in a sideways hug. "I understand but you don't have to treat my like a baby every two seconds."

Jade smiled at the sight in front of her. She took out her phone, snapped a pic and tweeted:

* * *

**Jade West: Father/Daughter bonding beckoliver **

** catoliver. The two are so cute. Mood: Proud**

**Andre Harris: catoliver My adorable Lil Red**

**Beck Oliver: catoliver I love my baby more then anything**

**Tori Vega: beckoliver catoliver jadewest I see where she looks like Beck**

**Cat Oliver: jadewest THAT'S ME!**

* * *

Jade looked at Cat and sighed. "I guess you can spend the night at Tori's. Your father and I need to get reconnected."

Cat showed a grossed out face. She knew actually what that meant. "Yay. But that is a little too much information there Mother."

* * *

**Cat Oliver: Success! She said yes! So I have a date tonight. Maybe more. Mood: Successful**

**Jade West: catoliver Do that and die Caterina Ariel. That goes for you too Vega**

**Beck Oliver: jadewest catoliver I agree with your mother Kitten**

**Tori Vega: jadewest I got it Jade. Mood: Terrified**

**Cat Oliver: jadewest beckoliver Phooey**

**Tori Vega: catoliver Cant wait to see you babe**

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the slap conversations? I tried to be in character the best I could. Sorry that the usernames dont really work that well. It wouldnt let me use the at button  
**

**I hope you are not mad that there will be Cori instead of Cabbie. I blame my best friend for making me obsessed with them together**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Pure Cuteness

**A/N: To badeanon: Yes Tori and Cat are together**

**Sorry it's super short but I wanted to get it out before I go to bed.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat quickly started throwing her clothes in her suitcase for when she leaves for Tori's house.

She was a little shocked her mother agreed to this. Cat always had a feeling that Jade disapproved of her relationship with Tori.

Beck walked into the room. "Just tell me when you are ready to leave because I'm going to take you."

Cat spotted what she was going. "Is Mom going to pleasure herself while we are gone again?"

Beck's eyes widen. "How did you know about her doing that?"

Cat blushed. "I kind of walked in on her without knocking and she told me she was buttering herself up for you"

Beck coughed, practically choking on his own spit. He was super uncomfortable talking about sex with her. "So? Ummm. Are you ready?"

Cat slung the suitcase over her shoulder. "Yeah. I guess I am." She said, skipping down the stairs.

Beck walked behind her. "Becareful sweetie. You don't want to fall."

Jade called from the kitchen. "Come say goodbye to Mommy Kitty"

Cat walked in. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Chill out. I would never forget about you." She said, kissing her cheek. "Bye Mom." She called as she left the house.

"Bye baby!" Jade called after her daughter. Before she continued to cook she muttered, "That girl is going to be the death of me. I swear."

* * *

Beck turned the ignition and started to drive. He liked that he and Jade were getting some free time but he didn't want to think about want Cat would be doing at Tori's.

Cat rested her elbow on the door and stared out the windows to look at the scenery. "Daddy? I have a question?"

Beck kept his eyes on the road the entire time and answered her. "What is it, sweetie?"

Cat looked sad. "Why does Mom not approve of my relationship with Tori?"

Beck was surprised she could pick up on something like that. "What makes you say that?"

"Whenever I bring up Tori or dating she starts to look upset. Did I do something wrong? Is it the fact I'm dating a girl?"

Beck turned his head for a second. "You never did anything wrong. Remember that. You cant help who you love. If you could choose I don't think I would be with a girl who argues with me and fights back."

"It's just she is your first real love and we don't want to see you get your heart broken. It is hard to watch you grow up right before our eyes."

Cat smiled at how sweet he was being. "But we are like Callie and Arizona, and Brittany. I'll always be your little girl."

Beck laughed. "I know you are baby girl." He parked. "I'll hold you to that Kitten." He watched her get out. "Be good. No funny business."

Cat rolled her eyes. Much like the way Jade does it. "Yeah Dad. Bye Dad." She said before disappearing into her girlfriend's house.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like the family bonding?**

**Next chapter will be the Cori sleepover date and possible Bade smut**

**I sort of want to add a baby to this crazy mix but I dont know when. Ideas?**

**Please R&R**


	8. This Was A Bad Idea

**A/N: Here is the date and the sex.**

**I added a conflict for the spanking plot many of you asked for**

**I would have posted it yesterday but I took a ride with my brother and almost died getting lost in the woods.**

* * *

As Cat walked into the house she plopped her stuff on the familiar red couch.

She was surprised Tori didn't hear her come in. She was probably listening to music while cooking again.

Cat decided to go surprise her so she went to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind.

Tori jumped slightly at the feeling of someone's arms around her but quickly relaxed when she realized it was Cat. "You scared me"

Cat kissed her cheek before turning her around in her arms. "I didn't mean to." She smelled the room. "What's for dinner?"

Tori was glad Jade let Cat come, if she hadn't Tori would spend all day on the couch watching her favorite shows and reminiscing about her favorite characters. Although her and Cat will still probably end up doing that. "Your favorite."

Cat could basically jump for joy. Tori always knew how to cheer her up. "Where is everyone?"

Tori made sure everyone was out so that they could be alone. "We have the whole house to ourselves."

When Tori said that it made Cat even happier about that night. "Great. Then I can do this." She said kissing Tori's neck.

Tori loved the feeling of Cat's cool lips on her warm skin. But she knew this had to stop before it got to out of hand. "Rina stop. I promised your parents no sex."

Cat looked up at her for a minute and pouted. "What they don't know won't hurt them. So please do not be a buss kill Tor" Before going back to what she was doing.

Tori held in a moan. "Fine you frisky little kitty. Maybe after we eat. But if your mom does find out and actually decides to kill me this time I am blaming you."

"Kay Kay." Cat said, backing away from Tori. "I'm going to get some alcohol."

Tori rolled her eyes as the girl walked away from her. "This can only end badly." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Beck walked back into the house after dropping Cat off at Tori's. "I'm home."

Jade walked down the stairs in one of her favorite dresses. "There's my sexy man. Dinner's ready." She said, kissing him.

Upon seeing her he was already starting to get a boner. He pulled her close. "I say we skip dinner and I can unwrap that beautiful body of yours"

Jade laughed when she felt his hardness against her body. He was so damn easy. Practically everything she does makes him hard. "I like that idea much better. By the looks you really need me to fix something" She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'm already loose for you."

When he heard those words come out of her mouth Beck thought he might cum right then and there. He picked her up and swiftly carried her to their room. "I'm going to have some fun tonight."

* * *

Cat was now drunk due to drinking a whole bottle of Vodka by herself. When she gets like this she says crazier chizz then usual.

They were watching the first seasons of Grey's Anatomy. Since Cat won't watch it much now that George was dead. He had always been her favorite.

Cat leaned on Tori and slurred. "If George was still alive I would marry him if it is the last thing I do."

Tori laughed. Everyone knew that Cat had a huge crush on George O'Malley. That he was her perfect guy that no one could live up to. "I don't think Beck would approve of that."

"I don't care." Cat whined. "I was going to run of to Vegas and elope like he did with Callie." She threw her hands down on the couch dramatically. Accidentally hitting her phone and calling Jade.

* * *

Jade moaned as she felt Beck go inside her. Sex with Beck was the best experience in the world. Atleast to her. She tried to lighten her scream. "Oh baby!"

As Beck picked up the pace he stroked her cheek. "Babe don't hold it in. You can scream as loud as you like. No one else is home"

Jade arched her back in pleasure as she felt herself reach her climax at the same time Beck came inside her.

He pulled out and laid next to Jade right as her phone started to ring. "Answer it. It could be Cat."

"I know. I know." She said as she reached over and answered it. Excited to hear her daughter's voice.

Before she could get a word in she heard Tori say. "Okay. No more. You've had enough."

You could obviously notice Cat was acting strange by the way she talked. "Tori! What have I told you about being a buzz kill?"

"I don't want to die!" Jade heard Tori scream. "And that is exactly what will happen when she finds out I let you drink a bottle and a half of Vodka."

Jade was pissed. She know something like this would happen. She slammed her phone down. "I blame you for this."

Beck watched as she got out of bed and started getting dressed. "Blame me for what?"

Jade grabbed the car keys off the dresser. "Using your damn puppy dog eyes that you know I cant resist to convince me to let Cat go to Tori's. Now she is drunk off her ass."

Beck's eyes widen and he jumped out of bed. He quickly followed suit and got dressed.

Within minutes they were out of the house and in the car. With Jade at the wheel driving as fast as she could to punish her daughter.

* * *

**A/N: I made the sex scene short because they seem like the kind of couple who get the job done quickly but does mulitple rounds in one night**

**I added Cat's crush on George because I have a huge crush on him. I'm seriously still getting over his death. I have never cried so much in my life**

**More drama to come!**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Form of Punishment

Jade couldn't believe this was happening. She knew she should not have trusted Cat as much as she did.

Beck didn't even know what was going on. All Jade told him was Cat was drunk.

He took her hand only to have her yank it away with force. "Promise me you won't kill Tori?"

Jade was red in the face. She snapped at him. "One, you know better then to touch me when I'm pissed, it only makes it worse. Two, I knew I shouldn't have trusted my daughter with that bitch."

Beck sighed. "I wish you would not call Tori a bitch. She is Cat's girlfriend."

The vain on Jade's neck looked like it was about to burst. "That is what she is Beck. If I had anything to do with it they would not be together. That slut is turning Cat into someone I don't even recognize anymore."

Beck sighed, Jade could be so frustrating sometimes. "I agree what Cat did was wrong but we need to punish her for it. Not Tori."

Jade squeezed the stirring wheel as tightly as she could. "I'm gonna punish her alright"

Beck looked out the window. "So, how long do you think we should ground her?"

Jade smirked. "I'm not going to ground her. If I learned anything being grounded never works. She could just as easily sneak out."

Beck rolled his eyes, remembering all the times Jade snuck out of her house when she was supposed to be grounded in order to meet up with him. "Then what are you going to do?"

She parked the car in Tori's driveway. "I'm going to spank her." She said getting out.

Jade stormed in the house without knocking to see Tori on top of Cat, kissing her. "Get The Fuck Off Of My Daughter, Vega!"

Cat jumped out of the couch and fell off the couch at the sound of Jade's voice. "Mom?!"

Jade grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "Have you been drinking?"

Cat was shocked. How could Jade ask her such a thing? "Why would you ask me such a thing?"

Jade used all her will power not to slap Cat across the face. "Just answer the damn question Caterina Ariel Oliver."

Cat sometimes missed the old Jade. "Why should I? I wish you were my best friend again. Not a bitch who doesn't let me live my life and make my own mistakes so I can learn from them"

Jade picked Cat up and drapped her over her lap. Her hand was about to slap Cat's butt but she felt someone grab her wrist. "What Beck?"

Beck was so disappointed in Jade. "Don't do this. We can ground her. That would be better."

Jade looked up at him and sneered. "I can do whatever I like. I AM her mother."

Beck took Cat off Jade's lap and shielded her with his body. "Everything she has said is right. You need to let her grow up and make her own mistakes. Like you used to."

Jade buried her head in her hands. "Things are different now."

Cat sat on Jade's lap. "I'll always be your little girl. You will never lose me again."

Jade smelled Cat's hair. "You are still grounded for 2 weeks."

* * *

**A/N: Hope I didnt disappoint!**

**More tomorrow!**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Stupid Slut

**A/N: Here it is! Some school drama for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade walked in to first period without her family which earned concerned looks from her classmates.

Jade was amused when she heard some of them whisper to each other. "Did Beck finally dump the Wicked Witch of Hollywood" or "Maybe he dumped her for her best friend. They have been super close lately."

In true she knew exactly where they were. They were with Lane trying to get her name changed from Valentine to Oliver in the system.

Just then they walked in hand in hand and sat down. They earned more curious looks from those around them.

Cat giggles because she knows what that look meant. Most people don't know about the new family's situation.

Jade leaned over and whispered in Beck's ear so no one will hear. "How'd it go?"

Beck smirked. "Lane knows and changed her name in the system. It should be on the attendance sheet when the teacher gets it."

Jade smiled. Finally a end to these crazy rumors and putting those bitches in their place by proving she will always be Beck's

The teacher, Mr. Metcalf, walked in with the attendance sheet in his hand ready to take roll.

After he called Beck's name he said, "Caterina Oliver" Which received shocked looks and comments like, "How is this possible? Did they get married over the weekend?"

Cat told them. "No I did not marry Beck. Are you fricking insane?! I would never do that to Jade. I am related to him though but you will never be able to guess how."

The girl rolled her eyes, obviously not believing Cat in the slightest. "Prove it. Show me I'm wrong. Which I'm not." She smirked, confidently.

Cat smirked when Tori walked into the room. This was going to be fun. She walked up to Tori, grabbing her by the shirt and passionately kissing her.

As she pulled away Cat turned her head towards the girl who had challenged her. "There. You've been proven wrong. Now go suck someone's dick and maybe check your facts next time, Katherine"

Katherine scoffed. Acting like nothing Cat just said was true. "I'm not a slut."

Cat cocked her head in a pretend confused way. "Really now? This coming from the girl who puts on this good girl mask and behind close door is sleeping with a guy who graduated last year when you are only a sophomore."

Katherine was shocked. No one was supposed to know that. Her boyfriend promised her so. "How the fuck do know about that?"

Cat put her hands on her hips happy in herself for showing people she shouldn't be messed with. "I know everything that goes on in my school."

Katherine looked from Cat to Jade and shook her head so much it looked like it would fall off. "You two are so much alike."

Jade walked up and stood by Cat's side as Cat sneered at the girl. "I learn from the best"

* * *

Cat sluggishly walked into the house and plopped on the couch. "Do I really have to stay in the house for two weeks?"

Jade sat down next to her and slung her arm over Cat's shoulders. "Sadly, yes you do. But that is your consequence for drinking."

Cat sighed and laid her head on Jade's shoulder. "I know I shouldn't have done it but I wanted to have fun."

Jade smiled. Cat is more like her then she thought. "There is others ways to have fun that won't get you arrested or waste your brain away."

Just then they both hear Beck call to them from the kitchen that their dinner was ready.

Jade got up off the couch and picked Cat up easily. The girl only weighed 90 pounds, which was nothing for the goth. She made her way to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**

**I based Katherine off of Kitty from Glee cause I hate that bitch**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Much Needed Talk

**A/N: Here's another one!**

**DevinMaddox: Beck is her father after all and I'm planning on not having Jade's last name be West for much longer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade knocked on the door of the house. She didn't even want to do this but she knew Cat would hate her if she didn't.

Tori heard the doorbell ring. She wondered who it could be. She knew it was not Cat because she was grounded but Tori would never expect it to be the person it was. "Jade?"

"Vega" Jade said, brushing past her and walking in without being invited.

Tori always wondered why Jade always walked into her house like she owned the place. "What are you doing here?"

Jade turned around with her arms crossed to face her. "I came to apologize for how I have been treating you lately."

Tori was shocked. Jade West actually apologizing for something. Was Tori dreaming? "Why should I believe you?"

Jade rooled her eyes, she knew something like this would happen. "You are dating my daughter."

Tori sat on her couch. "So? That hasn't stopped you before. Why now?"

Jade sighed. "I realized over the pass few days that if I don't accept your relationship she may completely hate me this time."

Tori pretended to be shocked. "Jade West actually has feelings?"

Jade again rolled her eyes. "Shut up! She is my own flesh in blood. You wouldn't understand."

Tori smiled. "Why decide to apologize now? You could have done it before"

Jade snapped. "Because I didn't want to. I guess I was still mad about you kissing my boyfriend in front of the whole class even though it was two years ago."

She sat down next to Tori. "But seeing her with you makes me see how happy see is. I have never seen her that happy before in my life"

Tori looked at her. "Cat's really that happy with me?"

Jade laughed. "Talks about you every damn day for hours on in. It gets sickening after awhile actually"

Tori smiled. "It's sweet you tolerate things around her. You usually aren't like that at all"

Jade was thinking for a minute. "I would do anything for her."

Tori was in awe at how sappy Jade was being. It was sweet. She never thought she would ever have a chance to see it for herself.

Jade saw how Tori was staring at her so she pointed a finger at her. "Tell anyone I said that and I will actually stab you!"

Tori laughed. There was the Jade she has always known. "Why would that stop you? You have always hated me."

Jade sighed at her words. "I would wish you realize I don't hate you but that I strongly dislike you. There is a difference you know?"

Tori got up to get them something to drink. "I guess you are right."

Jade laughed, taking her drink. "When am I not right? That is the real question"

Tori liked being with Jade especially when the two are not at each others throat. "True. True"

Jade guess Tori was alright to be around when she wasn't annoying the hell out of her. Jade figures she has to get used to her whether she likes it or not. "But we do need to talk about Cat."

Tori nodded. "I figured you would want to sooner or later. Let me guess you are worried that I would leave and break her heart."

Jadelyn sighed at Tori's harsh but true words. "What parent wouldn't be atleast alittle bit worried about something like that?"

Tori looked at Jade, she wondered if Trina was worried Cat would end up doing that to her. "Listen to me. I would never to that to her. She means way too much to me. This may seem alittle overbroad on my part but I would rather die then break her heart let alone watch her walk out of my life for good."

Jade smiled. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she held out a pinky for a pinky promise. "You better plan on keeping that promise Tori."

Tori wrapped her pinky around Jade's, shocked that Jade called her by her first name. "I'll do more then promise. I'll vow that I will never break her heart. I will be in her life as long as she wants me to be."

* * *

**A/N: I felt like this chapter was much needed before the drama starts back up when people find out**

**Sorry for lack of Bade and family**

**Please R&R!**


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Here's how everyone finds out about our favorite family!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat came over to her parents at lunch the next day. To which Beck picked her up and spun her around.

Jade smiled. She loved their relationship. They could be so silly. "Beck, put her down you dork."

Beck put Cat down and grabbed Jade by the waist. "Call me a dork again I might have to chase you."

Jade looked up at him and licked her lips. "I don't know about you but I would really like that."

Beck smirked. "Believe me you aren't the only one." He said leaning in to kiss her.

Cat buried her head in her hands. Ever since she found out she was their daughter them kissing in front of her grosses her out when it never did before. Hell, she even walked in on them a few times and was not bothered by it. "Stop you two!"

Robbie grabbed her hand, intwining their fingers, which made Cat super uncomfortable. "It's ok"

Cat yanked her hand away and snapped at him in a Jade like manor. "Never touch me."

Jade smiled at her daughter's actions. She had never been as proud as at that moment. Jade always saw Robbie as a complete weirdo that no one should ever be around.

Tori kissed Cat's cheek in hopes that might actually calm her down. "You aren't used to it yet?"

Cat sighed. "It is easier and more natural to watch your best friends make out then it is to watch your parents."

Beck sighed, a little worried he may have actually have upset her. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know it upset you."

Cat jumped up and hugged him tightly. "It is fine Daddy. I promise." She said a little to loud.

At her words everyone turned around and gave them weird looks especially Katherine

The girl walked up to them. She put her hand on her hips. "How's that even possible?"

Jade turned to the girl who annoys the hell out of everyone. "You need to spend time worrying about yourself and stay the hell out of other people's business when it doesn't even concern you."

Kitty sneered. "It does concern me if you are a freak since I don't concern myself with freaks."

Cat snapped. "News flash bitch. I'm pretty sure being in the gayest club in this whole school. Not to meant you have no real talent. I might as well slushie you right now."

Beck pulled both of his girls arms hoping that might have them see reason. "Leave it alone. Before you two get detention."

Cat ripped her hand out of his grasp. She wished he would understand, like Jade had, why she was doing this. "Like hell I will"

Kitty smirked. "Maybe you listen to your daddy, Katie. I assume you are a huge Daddy's girl."

Cat was just about to rip this bitch's hair out. "It is Caterina to you Kitty! It is time for your rein of terror to end."

Jade stood by Cat's side in case she needed protection. Which by the looks of it she was handling it just fine on her own. "I agree!"

Kitty looked at them and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want to ruin my rep by fighting a retarded, childlike redhead and her gothic, psychopath of a teenage mother."

Cat walked up to her. "I wasn't planning on fighting you. You see you are already being punished" She toughed Kitty's stomach. "Because if you're anything like the legendary Lucy Quinn Fabray you will be showing soon."

Cat smirked at Kitty's face. "But you will never be Quinn 2.0. Quinn actually has a soul whereas you Kitty don't even have a heart let alone a soul."

As she watched Kitty storm off she checked her slap and smiled at all the sweet comments from her classmates about her new family dynamic.

* * *

**A/N: I get it might suck but I tried my best. It is just I have never been in this kind of situation before**

**Please R&R!**


	13. Never Saw That Coming

**A/N: Here is another one! Oh and there's a hint of what's coming soon so read closely**

* * *

Cat sighed. She was so mad right now. When they got home her parents sprung on her that they were going out on a pre anniversary date. She made a note to complain when they got home.

She didn't think she needed to have someone baby sit her but she wasn't going to fight their ruling.

But her sitter is Robbie of all people. He is more of a child then she thinks she is.

Ever since he found out about her and Tori, Robbie has been acting stranger then usual. It was really starting to creep Cat out.

She understood why they had picked him. He was really the only option. Being that Tori and Andre were busy rehearsing for the school play.

Cat locked herself in her room after they left because Robbie would not be their right away.

She wished Tori was the one watching her. Cat would feel more safe with her because she no longer feels safe around Robbie.

When she heard the front door open she started to panic. "Robbie! Go home. I'll be fine by myself"

Robbie walked up the stairs and into her room. "Why? I wanted to see you. We could play pirates"

Cat clung tighter to her blanket. "I don't like how you play pirates. And if my parents found out how you play they wouldn't want you around me."

Robbie walked over to her bed and sat down next to her rubbing her back slowly. "But we belong together."

* * *

Jade was fidgeting in her seat as Beck drove to the restaurant. "I can't believe you convinced me to let Robbie watch Cat"

Beck quickly glanced at her and sighed. "You are the one who wanted to go on an anniversary date before our actual anniversary."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well, if I knew Robbie was going to be the one to watch her I would not have wanted to do this."

Beck had to admit he was a little worried himself. "He was the only option available. We had no choice. We needed to have this night."

Jade laughed at how persistent he was about not going home. "You must have something big planned if you don't want to be with our daughter."

Beck smiled at the thought of the box in his pocket. "You bet I do. Would you expect anything less of me?"

* * *

Cat was getting increasingly uncomfortable the closer Robbie's body got to his. "I umm gotta pee"

She quickly jumped of her bed and ran in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Cat took out her phone and dialed Tori's number because she didn't want to bother Beck and Jade. "Pick up. Pick up." She muttered softly to herself.

After what seemed like a minute Cat breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Tori's voice through the speaker. "Baby?"

Cat could tell by her tone that Tori was worried, which she should be. Cat only called Tori when she was busy when she had a problem. "I'm scared."

Tori was confused. Wasn't she with someone. "Aren't you with Robbie?" She asked the redhead.

Cat was panicking now. She wasn't sure what was going in that messed up head of his. "Yes. And that is what I am afraid of. He keeps trying to touch me in inappropriate places."

Tori clenched her fist tightly around her phone. She always thought Robbie was a sweet guy but she guessed the puppet was a mirror of the man behind him.

"I'm on my way." She said calmingly as she hung up her phone and grabbed her stuff.

Andre looked over at her. He was obviously worried about her. "What's wrong?"

Tori turned to him. "You know I would never leave unless it was important but its Cat. Robbie should have never been the one assigned to watch her." She said before slipping out the door.

* * *

When Tori got there she quickly got the spare key from where Beck told her it would be in case of emergencies and went inside. "Rina!" She called out.

When she didn't get an answer Tori made her way up the stairs and into Cat's room. Where she saw Robbie on top of her. "Get off of her now!"

She pulled Robbie up off the bed by his shirt collar and got in his face. "Touch her again I will hurt you worse then Jade would."

Her words freaked him out so much...for now, that he ran out of the house as fast as he could.

Cat jumped up and hugged Tori as tightly as she could, never planning to let go.

* * *

After they ate. Jade took out her phone to see if she missed anything in the last hour.

Beck saw Jade's face change from excitement to worried as she looked up. "What is wrong?"

Jade showed him the phone. Showing that Tori left a message about an hour ago. Before pressing play.

Tori's voice rang through their ears. "Hey guys. I don't want you to worry but Cat called me saying Robbie was scaring her and touching her. I'm on my way to your place now."

Jade's eyes widen and she grabbed Beck by the hand and dragged him to the car. As he muttered to himself. "Guess it will have to wait awhile longer."

* * *

Jade breathed out a sigh of relief when she opened and saw Cat and Tori cuddling on the couch.

Cat wrapped her legs around Jade's waist as she was picked up and held tightly. "What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy your night?"

Jade buried her face in Cat's hair. "I was so worried when I got Tori's message about Robbie. I knew something like this would happen. I should never have left you with him."

Cat smiled. "I'm fine. Promise. Tori saved me before he could do anything. I didn't call because I didn't want to bother you. I thought you should get to enjoy Daddy's surprise for you"

Jade laughed, "You know what your father's surprise was?" To which Cat nodded. "Can you tell me what it is?"

Cat shook her head. "No silly. You have to find out for yourself. And besides you cant break a pinky promise"

Beck walked up and kissed Cat's cheek. "The surprise can wait til later."

"Maybe on our actual anniversary." Jade suggested with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**

**As you guys can probably tell I hate Robbie. He creeps me out.**

**I'll try to update once a day which should be easy since I type it mostly on my phone when I am bored at school **

**Please R&R!  
**


	14. Daddy, Can I?

**A/N: Here's another one. Sorry I didnt post this sooner. My grandma had her friends over and I couldnt have access to my computer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade was getting ready for bed when Beck was walking out of the shower. She walked up to him. "Are you going to tell me my surprise now?"

Beck smirked. He was going to have fun torturing her by making her wait. "In a few days. When we will be together for 4 years."

He sucked and bit on her ear lobe. "And nothing you do to me will get me to reveal it"

Jade winked at him. "We will see about that." She slapped his ass to get him to move. "Now tuck Cat into bed. Knowing her she is probably texting Tori"

Beck laughed at her rushing him as he shuffled out of the room. He walked down the hall and knocked on Cat's door. "Sweetie?"

Cat was propped up by her elbow and smiled at a text Tori just sent her. She laughed at the sound of Beck's voice. "Yeah Dad? Come in."

Beck rolled his eyes at how casual she was being and walked in. "Time for bed."

Cat, who was in the middle of typing a text, turned to look at him with wide eyes. "It's only 11 Dad."

Beck had no clue what to do and how to convince her. "It's is getting late and you have school tomorrow." He held out his hand. "Hand it over. You can talk to Tori in the morning."

Cat sighed and quickly sent Tori a text saying. "Night baby. I have to go to bed now. Talk to you in the morning. Killjoy is gonna have my phone. Love you." Before reluctantly handing the phone over to him.

Beck pulled up her covers and was about to walk out of the room when his daughter's voice pulled him back. "Yes sweetheart?"

Cat tried the best she could to sit herself up without messing up the covers. "Why didn't you propose like you said you were?"

Beck smiled. "I was going to when Jade checked her phone and got Tori's message."

Cat started to cry. "See! I didn't call you because I did not want to ruin your special night. And that is exactly what I ended up doing."

Beck sat back down on her bed and moved her to where she was sitting on his lap. "Your safety was more important at that moment."

Cat tried to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "But you planned it for weeks!"

Beck ran his hand through her hair softly. "And I can wait a little while longer. It's no big deal. She will always be mine."

Cat laughed at the thought of Beck and Jade growing old together. "I guess you are right."

Beck tried to put her back in her bed but she wouldn't budge. "Baby. Time for bed."

Cat held tighter to his neck. "I don't want to sleep here I want to sleep with you and Mommy."

Beck sighed. He guessed she was going through a bit of regression. "I'll ask. But you know she doesn't like people in her personal space."

Beck walked back to his room. Where Jade is in her pajamas. He sighed as she walked up and asked. "Are you ready for a little fun time?"

He reluctantly pushed her away. "We cant tonight baby." And when she gave him a confused look he nodded to the door. "Cat's outside. She wants to sleep with us."

Jade groaned. "Doesn't she know that night time is when I get to have my way with you?" She says dramatically.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Come on babe. It's just one night. And besides we could skip school I you can have your way with me then or maybe during free period in the janitor's closet."

Jade sighed in an aggravated way. "Fine. But just be prepared to have me fuck your brains out tomorrow." She smirked at his wide eyes. "I do miss holding my baby."

Right as Beck opened the door little 90 pounded Caterina ran into the room, jumped on their bed and under the covers.

The couple just laughed at the girl's actions because she was so adorable as they too climbed into bed.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to do the Age Play one of you wanted. The reason I'm against that is I didnt really like how Cat acted in the show.**

**Beck's comment about the janitor's closet gave me an idea for the next chapter. Who can guess what that idea is first?**

**Please R&R!**


	15. I'm Gonna Puke

**A/N: Here is chapter 14**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Jade woke up to an empty bed. When she sat up she saw that it was 7:30 and literally jumped out of bed. "Shit."

She quickly dressed and sprinted down the stairs where she saw her family acting all calm.

Beck was reading the celebrity birthdays per Cat's request to see if she knew anyone when he looked up. "There's Sleeping Beauty herself."

Jade brushed past him, without even as much as a good morning kiss, to get her first cup of coffee for the day. "Why didn't you wake me?"

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "You were so adorable"

Jade rolled her eyes at him. "Don't call me that. I am not adorable!"

Cat spoke up. "I tried but you sleep through everything. Nothing could ever wake you up."

"I know something that will always wake her up." Beck said, nibbling on Jade's ear and neck.

Jade let out a shocked gasp. "Not now Beck" She said, elbowing him in the ribs. "Not in front of her. You will have me all you want later."

* * *

Cat walked in the classroom. When she turned around to ask Jade as question. She got confused. "Where did they go?"

Tori walked over to her with Andre in tow. "Where did who go sweetie? You seem to be talking to yourself."

Cat shook her head. "My mom and dad. We were talking at our lockers and started walking to class. When I got here they weren't behind me."

Andre and Tori shared smirking looks knowing where the two were and what they were doing. "Maybe they forgot something Lil Red."

Cat looked around the room quickly. "What if something went wrong and they are not here because they can't."

Andre put a soothing arm around her. "Everything is fine. You don't want to bother them. Just wait it out a little while longer."

Cat scoffed at his words. She wasn't as patient as she normally was when she was worried. She sat down dramatically in her seat.

* * *

Jade laughed as Beck pulled her roughly in the janitor's closet. "Someone is excited to do this."

Beck smiled at her before leaving a trail of kisses down her body. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Jade told him as he pulled off her shirt. "We need to make this quick before Cat starts to get worried and comes looking for us." She knows her daughter. That's for sure.

Beck kissed her neck and undid her pants, pulling them off. "Don't ruin the moment. At least not while I'm in the zone."

Jade smirked, she loved when he gets controlling but sometimes he over does it a bit too much.

* * *

Cat was sitting in her class when she started shaking and sweating profusingly. She felt like she was going to pass out so she put head between her knees. Sometimes that would help.

The teacher looked at her. "Miss Oliver. Are you alright? Do I need to call your parents?"

She shook her head and ran out of the room, leaving her friends completely worried for her health.

Cat started running to the parking lot, grabbing her keys from her pocket. She knew her parents would kill her for taking the car without their permission but she really want to be at home and in her bed.

Cat promptly stopped by the closet when she heard her mother scream. "Oh lord. What is she doing?" She asked herself as she opened the door.

As her eyes caught her father on her mother with his dick still inside her, she moaned bending down and resting her hands on her knees. "If I didn't think I would puke before I sure as hell will now."

When they heard Cat's voice the couple immediately broke a part and started getting dress as Jade muttered. "That did not just happen."

Beck noticed that Cat was paler then usual. He placed a hand on her arm. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Cat swatted his hand away. "I'm taking the car before I puke all over the place and make a fool of myself." She said before storming out of the school and into her car.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kinda disappointed no one guess correctly what would happen in the closet. But I hope you like what I did with it.**

**Please R&R!**


	16. Please Be Okay

**A/N: Here it is! You'll find out what is wrong with Cat**

**And again if you guys dont like the plot or it weirds you out please do not read!**

**To Guest: I'm 18! For your information**

* * *

The couple stared at the door shocked after their daughter stormed out of the closet. "What the hell just happened?" Beck asked out loud, a little flustered.

Jade slapped her boyfriend on the back of the head, much like how Gibbs does it to his team on NCIS. "What do you think just happened?! Our little girl just caught us in the act and is now probably traumatized for life. Not to mention we have no way of getting home!"

Beck shook his head. "She is fine. She has walked in on us multiple times before. Hell, one time you made me finish while she was in the room with her back turned away from us because you were mad at her for coming in without knocking and you punished her by making her listen to our moans but not watch us."

Jade threw her arms up in the air. "Are you that much of a fucking idiot?! That was back when she was our best friend not our daughter. A situation like this is harder for her to handle now. And apparently she still has yet to learn that valuable lesson that will carry her through the rest of her life.."

Beck's eyes widened. "Oh god. I ruined my child view of me." He ran his hand through his hair. "Did you notice how pale she was? She looked like she was about to pass out."

Jade face showed realization. "She cant drive like that!" She screamed before trying to sprint after the redhead only to almost run into Tori. "Shit Tori! Cant you see I'm in a hurry?"

Tori spoke after she managed to catch her breathe. "Sorry. I was just trying to find Cat, she ran out of class looking very bad. Have you seen her lately?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes. In fact we just traumatized her since she accidentally walked in on us." She smirked at Tori's grossed out face. "And yes we do regularly have sex in the janitor's closet."

Beck interjected before Jade made this bad situation even worse. "Cat is in the parking lot. We need to get to her before she tries to drive in her condition. She could get in an accident and none of us want that."

All three ran out of the school hoping to find Beck's car still in the spot he left it.

When they got to the car Tori nearly screamed in horror at the sight of her girlfriend passed out on the floor.

Jade quickly went over to check Cat's vitals to make sure she was not in any immediately trauma.

Beck called an ambulance as fast as he could to ensure Cat got the best outcome possible.

* * *

Jade started pacing around the room. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. "What the hell is taking so fucking long"

Beck went up to Jade and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You need to relax. Everything will be fine."

Jade turned to face him with fury in her eyes. "You don't know that for sure so do not tell me to relax."

Just then the doctor walked in and Jade walked up to her. "Dr. Robbins, please tell me you have answers. What is wrong with my baby?"

Arizona had a seldom look on her face. "First I have a question for you two. Has she been eating lately?"

Beck crossed his arms. "What are you inferring? That she might have an eating disorder? Because that is not true. Sure she is only 90 pounds but Cat eats every meal like she hasn't eaten a day in her life."

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. "That only confirms the original diagnosis I thought it could be."

"Well tell us what is wrong with her?" Jade did not mean to snap but her patience was slowly diminishing.

Arizona smiled at how concerned Jade was. "She pass out due to severe craps. Cat told us that started her period. From what I could tell this has happened every month since she got her period."

Beck was shocked that he didn't notice this before or that Cat never told him but knowing her she probably didn't want to worry him. "What are the symptoms?"

Arizona sighed. "Caterina will be sort of having an out of body experience with headaches, hot flashes and extreme nausea. These episodes will only last about an hour."

Jade sighed of relief as she softly rested her hands on her hips. "How do we make sure these don't happen?"

"We will set her up on a prescription for the right medication. If you make sure to give it to her before school on the day she starts something like this will never happen again."

Beck released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as Jade hugged him tightly and muttered to herself. "Thank god she's okay."

* * *

**A/N: What happened to Cat happens to me. If I dont have medicine I feel like I'm gonna die**

**Please R&R!**


	17. Telling

**A/N: Guest- Its my imagination. I am twisted somewhat. I admit that. Now can we leave it at that. This was a oneshot but people wanted more so I continued**

* * *

Jade had to admit she was scared for Cat's safety. And she was acting crazier then usual because of it.

Like she wouldn't let Cat out of her sight. At all times she needed to see some part of Cat in her vision.

This constantly got on Cat's nerves because it made her feel even more like a baby then she already did. Sure she passed out but she does not need special treatment.

Cat got in the car on the way home she sighed when Jade got in next to her. "You don't need to watch me every two seconds."

Jade smiled at her. She liked that Cat was trying to stand up for herself against Jade. "Maybe I want too."

Cat tried to scoot away from her. "I'm already treated like a baby everyday and you watching me like a hawk doesn't help my cause."

Jade sighed. She wished Cat saw that she was doing this for her own good. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

Cat wanted to rip her hair out. Jade was so stubborn at times. Maybe that was where she got that from. "I am safe."

Jade sighed and rested her head in her lap. "Then what was that the other day. We were so worried."

Cat looked away from her mom, trying to find anything else to stare at. "I don't want to talk about it."

Before Jade could open her mouth to speak Beck cut her off. "I suggest you quit while your ahead because we all know if this continues one of you might say something you will both regret later."

Jade didn't dare say anything to try to argue knowing very well he could put her in a timeout like he did before. So she just sank lower in her seat and mumbled. "I just want answers."

Beck parked in their driveway and waited for Cat to go inside before turning in his seat to face Jade. "I know you do but you have to wait for her to be ready to tell us."

Jade crossed her arms and glared at him. "I am never patient. I have never had patience"

Beck took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "You need to learn to be patient. You can't yell at her to get what you want to know out of her like when you were best friends."

When Jade rolled her eyes Beck sighed. "I'm just saying if you keep this up she might not want to tell you because if she doesn't say what is on her mind in a certain amount of time she knows you will probably yell at her to spit it out already."

Beck kissed her cheek, hoping to make her smile. "And I can bet you that is what she is actually afraid of. Not your reaction to what she has to tell you."

Jade sighed, knowing he was right on so many levels. "How is it that you get me to do the things I don't want to do?" She said taking his hand and walking in the house.

* * *

Cat sat on her computer looking at everyone's concerning messages to her about Tuesday's incident. So she decided to post

Cat Oliver: About my fainting spell the other day. I passed out due to severe cramps. I don't know why my body does something like that since for people who I know their cramps don't hurt as bad but it happens once a month.  
The reason no one knew about this happening before is because I didn't want anyone to worry about little old me and fear that I can't take care of myself. Also I was absent on days I was going to have an episode so that nobody saw.  
I never had the medicine to help with the cramps before because my adoptive parents spent more time caring about their only biological child then me.  
Hopefully now with my new and true family life will be just that much easier for me.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped those of you who like the story liked this chapter**

**Please R&R!**


	18. Getting Ready

**A/N: Here's another one! The last one before the one you have all been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade was in the kitchen cooking when she felt Beck's strong arms wrap around her. "Are you always this cheesy?" She asked, resting her head back on his shoulder.

The way her head was the perfect way to kiss her. He leaned down slightly and pecked her lips. "You love that about me."

Jade smirked. She loved teasing him even if he knew she was doing so. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. We will never know."

Beck laughed. He pressed a tender kiss to her neck. "You excited about today."

Jade pretended to be confused. "What do you mean? What is today? Because I have no idea."

Beck rolled his eyes. Of course she would pull this. "After 4 years together you magically forgot today is the day it all started?"

Jade rolled her eyes yet again. "No you dork. I could never. This has been the best 4 years of my life."

Beck smiled. "Is Jade West getting soft?"

She elbowed him in the ribs. "I will not get soft nor be called soft in my life. I may have moments but I wont ever be completely soft. Anyway should we wake Cat up now?"

Beck massages her shoulders. "Let her sleep in. It's Saturday, not a school night and I have a feeling she's going to stay up to wait for us to get home."

Jade moans at how prefect his hands feel on her skin. "If she is not in bed by the time we get home Vega is going to have a lot of explaining to do."

Beck moved some of Jade's hair off her neck. "I thought we talked about you not calling Tori by her last name anymore. Besides, what if Cat has a good reason for staying up that late?"

Jade sighed as she remembered the promise she made to him. "Old habits die slowly." She stated, "Then I guess we will have to come home earlier then 1 am so she wont have to stay up as late."

Beck shook her by her shoulders. "Jadelyn West you need to stop the worrying. If I cant enjoy my anniversary with the love of my life then no coffee for a week." He said, knowing full well that would do the trick of getting her to shut up.

Jade huffed. "Fine." He always had to hang coffee over her head. It was her weak spot. "But she better get up soon if she wants food and I know for a fact she does."

Beck kissed her cheek. "Yet another thing to add to the long list of things she got from you."

Just as she opened her mouth to speak she heard something that made her jump 2 feet back. Caterina Oliver's voice.

Beck caught her just in time. "Kitten please don't scare your mom like that"

Jade slapped him away while trying to compose herself. "What do you mean?! I wasn't scared."

Cat swayed on her feet with a slight smirk on her face. "Sureeeeeee."

Jade shot her stern look. "Watch it little girl."

* * *

Beck was trying to drag Jade out of the house. "Be good you too. Come on Jade we don't wat to be late for dinner. They will be fine."

Jade yelled as she was being dragged out. "Don't you dare have any funny business or I swear to god….."

Cat smiled. "We have to watch out for her"

**Cat Oliver**: I'm so happy. Congratulations to **(a)jadewest **and **(a)beckoliver** for achieving 4 years together. Who knew you two would make it this far? Hoping for many more to come. I love you both.

**Jade West**: Hey watch it youngster. Just kidding. I love you so much **(a)catoliver**

**Beck Oliver**: I'm still surprised I've been with my little devil **(a)jadewest **for 4 years let alone that she even said yes when I asked her out. Hopefully she will say yes to my next question. Mood: Lucky

**Andre Harris**: **(a)beckoliver **Yeah who knew it would last this long

**Cat Oliver**: Good luck Daddy! Even though you wont need it. She IS going to say yes **(a)beckoliver**

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**Up next- The Bade anniversary date plus something more**

**Please R&R!**


	19. Finally

**A/N: Here is the episode you have all been waiting for. And in all honesty that I have been waiting to write as well.**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

As they sat down at the table Jade sent her 3rd text of the night to Tori in order to check up.

**To**: Tori  
**From**: Jade

How is everything doing? And you better tell me the truth

**To**: Jade  
**From**: Tori

Everything is fine. I swear on Alex Karev's life

**To**: Tori  
**From**: Jade

Watching Grey's again aren't you? But?

**To**: Jade  
**From**: Tori

You need to stop worrying so damn much. Nothing will go wrong. And I always watch Grey's

**To**: Tori  
**From**: Jade

I can worry all I want. I'm a mother leaving her child. And last time I did so a four eyed freak tried to force himself on her.

**To**: Jade  
**From**: Tori

Hi Mom! It's Cat! I stole Tori's phone. You should really listen to her and stop worrying. I am a grown ass person I can take care of myself. And if you don't put down the phone and start enjoying your anniversary soon just know you are not the only one who is capable of beating someone's ass when she puts her mind to it.

Jade sighed and showed Beck Cat's text. "Look what your daughter sent me. Did you tell her to say that?"

Beck rolled his eyes. "Oh now she's just my daughter? No I did not but I agree with everything she said. Maybe you should listen to her."

Jade sighed as she hand him her phone to put her phone in his pocket. For fear she might pull it out again if it was in her grasps.

Beck put her phone in his back pocket. The one longest away from her so she couldn't get to it. "You will love tonight. I am sure of it."

Jade smiled at him. "I will never admit this to anyone else but I love everything whenever I'm with you."

* * *

Cat put down Tori's phone after waiting awhile for her mother to text back which thankfully never came. Which could only mean one thing that Jade finally listened to someone other then herself.

Tori saw this as she walked back in the room from doing something else. "Did you have my phone?"

Cat put her hands up and looked around quickly as if she was about to get arrested. "Chill out I'm not one of those stalker girlfriends. My mom reply to you and I was just texting her back."

Tori picked up her phone and looked at the text Cat sent Jade. She smiled. "Who knew you could be so threatening and badass?"

Cat sat up tall and smiled proudly. "I have my shining moments." She patted the seat next to her, "Now come sit. I want to get my Grey's fix in before they get home."

Tori happily obliged as Cat turned on the DVR. "You still haven't told me what Jade's anniversary surprise is exactly."

Cat kept her eyes on the screen, not moving an inch. "Couldn't. Dad made me pinky promise to tell no one."

Tori pouted. "But we tell each other everything. You know I would never tell Jade. And even if I didn't she would not have believed me."

Cat sighed. She paused her show, sort of pissed of Tori was talking during her Lexie and Mark scenes. Cat said in a monotone. "He is proposing."

Cat winced at how high Tori's voice was when she said, "Oh. How exciting!" Much like she would usually do.

She turned back to the TV. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be more excited when they actually come home engaged and I have watched at least 5 hours of Grey's."

* * *

Beck and Jade were taking a romantic walk on the beach after their dinner. This was where Beck was going to do it.

"Hey babe. You go on ahead. Someone is calling me" Beck lied. He wanted to be a bit back when Jade found his little message in the sand.

Jade continued walking but stopped in her tracks when she saw something she never thought she would see written in the sand.

"Jadey, Will you marry me?"

She turned around to look at Beck, thinking this was just some sick joke. But by that time he was on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

Jade walked closer to him as tears started to form. "I cant believe this is happening."

Beck laughed before he said, "Jadelyn West, you have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We have been through everything together. I cant imagine my life without you because you have gave me every good thing I have in my life. So, Jade will you marry me?"

Jade just nodded her head as tears streamed down her face.

Beck slipped the ring on her finger and proceeded to kiss her passionately.

As they pulled away she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why on earth would you want to marry a bitch like me?"

Beck kissed Jade's cheek. "You may be a bitch to other people but you will never be those things to me."

* * *

As the door started to fidget Cat was bouncing up and down in excitement. If someone didn't know it may seem like she was high or on a sugar rush.

The door opened and the newly engaged couple erupted into view. "Hey guys."

Cat basically attacked them and kept screaming. "What's the verdict?! What's the verdict?!"

Jade laughed at Cat's eageriness. "I'm guessing you knew he was going to do something like this."

Cat nodded happily. "It killed me not to be able to tell you"

Beck kissed her cheek. "And I'm very proud that you held your tongue for that long."

* * *

**Beck Oliver**: I guess **(a)jadewest** will be changing her name to Oliver pretty soon

**Jade West**: **(a)beckoliver** And what makes you think that will happen?

**Beck Oliver**: **(a)jadewest** That is usually what happens when people get married babe

**Jade West**: **(a)beckoliver **We will see Beckett but right now it is kind of in your dreams

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it just as much as I loved writing it.**

**More to come later!**

**Please R&R!**


	20. How Does Cat Feel?

**A/N: Here's another one! Hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Tori left it was basically business as usual. Jade was wondering why Cat wasn't more excited and asking her how it happened.

Cat went up to her room and sat at her desk. She has been feeling a bit depressed lately so she decided to write out what she was feeling inside.

She put her headphones in her ears blaring it super loud so she couldn't hear their noise. Cat figured they would be going at it yet again tonight.

Jade sighed. She stood outside watching her for a few minutes before walking inside and going to Cat's side. "Sweetheart what is wrong?"

Cat shrugged and continued looking at the notebook. Trying to pretend that Jade was not there. "Nothing. Everything is fine."

Jade rolled her eyes. She wasn't buy this 'Everything's fine' act of Cat's. Especially since she herself has pulled it in the past. "Don't give me that. I've known you your whole life I can tell when something isn't right. Now what is wrong?"

Cat sighed and looked down at her lap. Disappointed in herself for thinking the way she is. "I thought I was happy about you getting engaged but I'm not."

Jade sat down on her daughter's bed, a little taken aback by what she just heard out of Cat's mouth. "Why not? Now we get to be a proper family."

Cat looked up slightly with red eyes and tears running down her soft cheeks. "You two get to be a proper family while I'm just a fucking outcast. You two are going to have babies with the normal age gap between. Not a daughter that most people think is your sister. When we go out people would probably think Beck is a polygamist with two wives."

As Jade took in what she was saying she got up, picked up the petite girl and resumed her place on the bed with Cat on her lap.

"Look at me." Jade said moving Cat's chin with one hand so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "That is never ever going to happen."

Cat looked up into her eyes with a glare that could kill on her face. "How the hell do you know?"

Jade ran her hand through the girl's red velvet hair, deciding to ignore the fact that see was cussing. "Because I won't let it. I love you too much to let that happen."

Cat sniffles as she puts her head on Jade's shoulder feeling content with the situation now. "What are you thinking the color scheme should be? Let me guess. Black, black and more black."

Jade started to tickle her daughter's sides. "Well, aren't you a sarcastic one lately." The more Cat giggled, the more she tickled. "Of course it is going to be black. You know me so well."

Cat used all the strength she had in her to push Jade's hands away. After taking a minute to catch her breath she said, "I think you should add another color like pink. Plain black will be super depressing and reminded everyone of death."

Jade shook her head. "No I am not having pink anywhere in my wedding. You can use it all you want to girlie up your own wedding. Your love of girlie colors must have been something you got from Beck."

Cat had a feeling that her hair was turning black with streaks due to the evil threats swirling around in that little head of hers. "Not bright pink but light pink. You have to admit they go perfectly together and it wont be over doing the girlie."

Cat slapped her mom's arm. "I like to wear black not just by itself. I need some pop of color so I would not get to depressed."

Jade laughed. "What is wrong with being depressed? Sometimes being depressed can be fun."

Cat slapped her forehead with her palm. "I figured you would say that because you are a dark and twisted person."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Jade said, pointing at Cat. "If you are anything like me, which we all know that you are because you are after all half me, you are somewhat dark and twisted as well."

Cat thought for a minute. "Not that I will not argue with you on. Even in the slightest way possible."

Jade sighed. "Pink and black do kinda make a good combination. I guess we can do that for the wedding."

Cat jumped up and started bouncing around happily. "Yay! You wont regret this! It will look beautiful. I promise you that."

Jade laughed and shook her head. "I cant believe you just convinced me to do that."

**Cat Oliver**: The color scheme for **(a)beckoliver** and **(a)jadewest**'s will be black (of course…..Duh) and PINK! **Mood**: Triumphant

**Tori Vega**: **(a)catoliver** Wait a minute. Did you say pink!? I must be dreaming!

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)torivega **I know right! I had to do a lot of convincing

**Jade West**: **(a)catoliver** Kitty! You aren't supposed to tell anyone that yet

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)jadewest **Oppsies! Oh well, too late now. You know I cant keep something a secret for long

**Jade West**: **(a)catoliver** Maybe I shouldn't tell you anything anymore. Just kidding….or am I?

* * *

**A/N: I love the Cade relationship and I love writing it. Just a heads up there may be some Jori romance sometime in the near future. But dont worry it wont last long. This is still a Bade story. Because they will forever be my OTP so please dont hate me for adding some Jori. I blame fanfictions for making me ship those two**


	21. What Can Happen Will Happen

**A/N: Here it is! Heads up a lot of angst ahead!**

**Italics are Cat's dream**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The gang was out at the biannual kickback partying but also celebrating Beck and Jade recent engagement.

Cat sighed, she wasn't really having a good time a the party. Mainly because she didn't have any alcohol. Jade strictly said to only drink soft drinks so they won't have a repeat of what happened last time.

She was sitting by herself, drinking her coke and watching everyone else have fun when Robbie sat next to her. Cat rolled her eyes, trying to stay calm. "I suggest you leave before I break your ass and other body parts, you puppet holding freak."

Robbie just continued to smile at her. "I actually came to apologize for the other night. It was totally out of line. But in my defense I am in love with you."

Cat leaned over the table slightly to get in his face. "You need to get it through that thick skull of yours that I am in to girls and that we will never be together."

Cat turned her head away to look at her friends for a quick minute. Not noticing that Robbie had slipped something into her drink and muttered to himself. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

* * *

Everyone was drunk. Well, everyone besides Beck who decided to be the sober driver for tonight.

They were all playing Spin The Bottle. Sometimes the game is fun, other times its not. This was one of those times.

Jade spun the bottle and it landed on Tori so she sat forward and grabbed Tori's shirt collar. "Come here Vega."

With that she pulled Tori's lips to her own. Soon their kiss turned into a full blown make out session, causing everyone around them to gasp.

When they pulled away Jade turned to a very pissed of Beck. She was confused, as if she had done nothing wrong. "What's wrong?"

Beck seriously had never been that mad at Jade. "That kiss! That's what is wrong! It seems like you enjoyed kissing her more then you do me. If you wanted to be with her all you had to do was say so." He got up and started to walk away. "Enjoy it while it last."

Jade didn't really know what was happening. The world was a little hazing. She grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

Beck couldn't even bear to look at her right now. He yanked his arm out of her grip. "To find the daughter you seem to have magically forgot you have."

* * *

He went all around campus trying to find Cat with no luck at all and he kept getting increasing worried.

When Beck saw Andre he called him over. "Hey dude, have you seen Cat? I'm going to take her home now"

Andre nodded. "I saw Robbie leading her to Sicowitz's. She didn't look so good."

Beck ran to the classroom right after he heard the word Robbie, with Andre following him. "What is wrong?"

Beck opened the door to find Cat passed out on the floor and Robbie peeling her clothes off. He was beyond pissed. "Get the fuck off of her."

With that Andre pulled Robbie out of the room. Telling him, "You are lucky Beck doesn't have you arrested for attempted rape."

Once Robbie was out of the room, Beck ran to sit next his daughter. "Come on baby. Wake up."

Andre walked back in and sadly watched his friend. "Maybe it would be better if you let her sleep the drugs."

"You are right." Beck said, picking Cat up. "I'm still taking her home though."

* * *

_Cat woke up to a person jumping on her bed. "Woah there baby. Calm down."_

_The child stopped. "I sorry Mommy!" She screamed. "Daddy! Mommy's awake."_

_Then a man walked in and smiled. "I know that baby girl." He kissed Cat. "Good Morning Mrs. Karev."_

_Cat sat up and smiled. "Hey there Zander, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital today."_

_Alex shook his head. "Today I am all yours. I got the day off. Besides we are going to your dad's"_

_Cat smiled. "Oh yeah. Silly me. I forgot." Then she sighed. "Can't wait to see Trina and her little brats."_

_Alex rolled his eyes. "Come on. Your step mom and brothers and sisters aren't that bad."_

_Cat scoffed at his words. "You have no idea what that crazy witch used to do in high school. I hate both Vega sisters"_

* * *

_When Cat opened the door while holding Lexi, she heard two voices. Voices she never thought she would hear or frankly wanted to hear for the rest of her life._

_Alex saw that she was uncomfortable so he took her hand and led her inside._

_Tori turned around and saw the beautiful redhead she hasn't seen in years. "Hello Cat."_

_Cat sneered like she was looking at dirt. "Vega."_

_Jade went over to the scene to see what was going on when she saw Cat with the little girl. "You have a daughter."_

_Cat couldn't even look at her. "What's it to you?"_

_Jade put her hands or her hips. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother Caterina?"_

_Cat put her daughter down before speaking. "You aren't my mother Jade. You haven't been in 17 years! Now you are just some fucked up bitch that broke my father's life and stole my first love from me."_

_Jade got in her face. "I'm sorry that she decided to love me instead of an airheaded retard. I wish I never had you. You Worthless Piece of Shit"_

* * *

Cat woke up with a start. She kept screaming. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Beck ran into the room at the sound of his daughter's voice. "What is it?"

Cat started rambling about her very realistic dream, trying to calm herself down.

Beck hugged her tightly to his chest. "Shhh. It is okay. None of that will happen." Atleast that is what he thinks.

* * *

**A/N: I think that is as far as Jori will go. Or as far as Cat and Beck will let it!**

**Please R&R!**


	22. What The Fuck!

**A/N: Here it is! Sorry I havent updated this in awhile. I have been preoccupied**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beck sighed as he watched his daughter sleep somewhat peacefully. "How could Jade do something like this to her own flesh and blood?"

Just then he heard the front door open which could only mean one thing. Jade and her drunken ass were home.

Beck sighed as he got up and down the stairs. He saw Tori helping her inside. "I'm surprised you wouldn't want to continue your little party."

Tori laid Jade on the couch softly before turning to Beck. "It was a one time thing. Please don't tell Rina."

He rolled his eyes. Cat had a right to know her mother and her girlfriend had a long make out session. "I'm not going to tell her. Not because you asked me to but because I think she has been through enough hurt for one night. This will cause her to have a meltdown of some sort."

Tori's eyes widen and worry immediately appeared on her soft face. "How was she hurt?"

Beck scoffed. She didn't deserve a right to know after what she did. Did she? "While you were making out with he mother, Robbie spiked her drink and tried to rape her."

"Oh my god!" She gasped as she put her head in her hands. "I should have been watching and protecting her."

"Yeah, you should have." Beck agrees with her. "And the best part is I think part of her knows something happened between you and Jade."

Tori quickly became confused. How could that be possible? Cat didn't witness the kiss. "What do you mean?"

Beck sighed. "She woke up and screamed for me. After I came in she told me about this realistic dream. Where she married Alex Karev."

"Alex has always been her favorite after George." Tori interrupted him. She smiled at the fact Cat's fictional dream came true in some way. But deep down she was upset that the two of them weren't married.

Beck rolled his eyes. "I know that. Everyone does. Now as I was saying she also had a daughter named Lexi."

Tori smiled at his words. She knew Cat loved the name Alexandra. Lexi for short. That if she was to ever have a daughter that is what she would name the child.

"But that was the only good thing about it." Beck continued. "Apparently I was married to Trina. And we all know how much they hate each other."

Tori was confused. Where did Jade and her fit into this? "Who is Jade with? You two are inseparable."

"I was getting to that. She was with you. She chose you over me. From what Cat said she didn't see you in years and your sister invited you to a family dinner."

"Seeing you caused a fight between Jade and Cat over you and now she is starting to believe everything dream Jade told her."

Tori was suddenly more worried then. She knew Jade could say some really mean things when she wants to.

"The fight was:  
Jade: You have a daughter?  
Cat: What is it to you?  
Jade: Is that anyway to talk to your mother, Caterina?  
Cat: You aren't my mother Jade! You haven't been for 5 years! Now you are just some fucked up bitch who broke my father's heart and stole my first love from me!  
Jade: I'm sorry that she decided to love me instead of a retarded airhead like you I wish I never had you! You Worthless Piece of Shit!"

Tori's eyes widened. That would never happen. Will it? "Jade would never say that to the girl she is willing to protect the most."

Beck shook his head. "We don't know what's going on in that messed up mind of hers. She could resent Cat for taking her youth away from her for all we know."

Tori looked up at the entrance of the stairs. As if to keep an eye on her whatever she is now. "They have been inseparable. Even as best friends."

Beck sighed. "When our parents told us we had a daughter, Jade took it the hardest. She knew what mothers usually did for their child. She felt like she abandoned Cat."

"After that Jade changed into a completely different person. Doing everything she could to forget she was someone's mom. I have a feeling she is trying to go back to who she was before."

Tori watched as Beck sat down next to Jade and rubbed her back slowly. "Cat loves Jade the way she is."

Beck looked up. "Jade is sort of a party girl and when they were just friends Cat was also. Jade wants to be a better influence on her."

Tori opened her mouth but was interrupted by Cat. "Mom is an amazing influence on me. Sure she drinks occasionally but every teen experiments once in awhile."

She giggled. "She has taught me two important lessons. You can do anything if you set your mind to it and don't be afraid to speak your mind."

Cat sat on Tori's lap. "I don't want her to change. Even if she thinks it is best for me. I hate change and it's hard for me to accept any form of it."

Just then Jade started to stir and mumble which caused a giggle fit to come out of her daughter. That is until she said, "Please don't hate me. I'm sorry I kissed your girlfriend. I swear I didn't mean to."

Cat stopped in middle giggle. She looked around the room not wanting to believe the words out of the sleeping teenager's mouth.

All she wanted was a sign as to what Jade just said wasn't true. When Caterina did not get that she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Cliffhanger! I'm evil! What is Cat going to do to Tori and Jade now that she knows about the kiss?**

**Please R&R!**


	23. Heartbreaken Misery

**A/N: Here it is since I didnt want people to suffer very long. I love both Cade as friends and romantically. In this chapter there was something to suggest they were romantic. But in my defence they were 12 when they did it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She got up off of Tori's lap as if her butt had become on fire. "Please tell me what she is saying isn't t rue because she is drunk."

All Tori did was look down at her lap, trying to prevent herself from looking into the pissed girl's eyes. While Beck went over to try to calm his daughter down.

Cat throw his arms off of her and screamed in a way that rivaled that of her mother's. "Don't touch me, Beckett Oliver!"

Beck was taken aback. This was the first time she called him by his given name to his face since she found out. \He had to admit he hated how it sounded. "I know you are upset Kitten. As you should be. But I am your father, you will address me as such."

Cat started grabbing at her hair. "I will do no such thing! Right now I am not that bitch's daughter. I'm Cat Valentine. Best friend and 'Pet' to the biggest psycho demented motherfucker in this world. All I want to do right now is beat the living shit out of the slut?"

As she advanced on Jade, Cat was blocked by Tori. "I cant let you do that."

Cat crossed her arms. "Protecting your new girlfriend. I see. Nice to know you can protect someone when you want to. Because god knows you haven't been protecting me when you should have been

Cat screamed, poking her chest roughly. "I gave you everything! My heart mostly! You were my first date, my first girlfriend, my first love, my first kiss and my first time!"

Beck couldn't believe what he was hearing. His baby wasn't a virgin. "Cat you did not just say that."

Cat sneered. "I did. But oh wait, Tori wasn't my first. Your precious Jadelyn was." She smirked when she saw his face. "That's right! My own mother took my virginity. She told me it would help me grow up."

Cat started to walk up the stairs. "I wished Robbie raped me. It would be less pain then this."

* * *

**Cat Oliver**: Go to hell **(a)torivega** and **(a)jadewest**. You two are dead to me. Have a nice life together. **Mood**: Betrayed

**Tori Vega**: **(a)catoliver** Please let me explain

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)torivega** Nothing to explain Vega

**Rex Powers**: **(a)catoliver (a)torivega** Bitch fight a brewing

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)rexpowers** Get the fuck off my page puppet!

* * *

**Tori Vega**: I will never forget myself for what I did to her. **Mood**: Dirty

**Andre Harris**: **(a)torivega** I know I'm your best friend Tor but I understand why Lil Red acted the way she did. You did make out with her mom

**Tori Vega**: **(a)andreharris** Nice pep talk bro. Way to make me feel worse then I already do

* * *

**Jade West**: Just woke up. My daughter is locked in her room and my fiancé wont even look at me. What happened at that stupid party? **Mood**: Confused

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)jadewest** Oh how convenient. You don't remember

**Jade West**: Baby…. **(a)catoliver**

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)jadewest** Don't! I'm done being your baby or bitch for that matter. Go find someone else to do that for you

* * *

Cat went to her bathroom and pulled two bottles of hair dye. One jet black, the other turquoise

She started to plaster the black on her scalp and after the excess was washed out, did the procedure to put the streaks in her hair.

After it was completely done. Cat played with it happily. "I am going to love the new me. I just how Daddy isn't to mad at me for doing it."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Cat is actually turning into Jade. Hair and all. How do you think Beck, Jade and Tori will react to it?  
**

**I hate how all the chapters I write on my laptop are considerably shorter then the ones I write on my phone for some reason. And I'm sorry for that.**

**Please R&R!**


	24. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**A/N: Here it is. Beck and Jade's reactions to the Jaded Cat**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade woke up to an empty bed causing her to sigh. Whatever she did at that party had to be pretty damn bad.

Jade got out of bed and put on her favorite black dress. The dress had a lot of cleavage and was so short you could practically see her vagina every time she sat down. Jade knew Beck would give into her while see was wearing that dress.

She walked passed Cat's room to get to the stairs. Jade heard Rock music through the door. "That's odd." She muttered to herself.

She got down the stairs and saw Beck reading tweets on The Slap. He looked very mad. Jade knew she did something wrong in his mind.

Beck looked up at her as she walked in. "Oh look the Wicked Witch of the West is awake."

Jade was shocked. In four years together he has never spoken to her like that. "Beck I'm sorry."

Beck put his computer screen down. He sighed as he realized the pain in her eyes. "Apologize to Caterina. Not me."

Jade couldn't believe her ears. She did something to hurt her baby girl. "What did I do?"

Beck finally understood what happened to her to fuck up her memory. She had another black out. It happens every time she drinks a lot at one time. "You made out with Tori babe."

Jade's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she did that. "I wouldn't kiss my daughter's girl. I wouldn't kiss Tori even if she wasn't dating Cat."

Beck walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well you did." He rested his forehead on Jade's. "Cat also informed me of something else you did."

Jade gasped. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she wasn't ever planning on telling him. "That was a low point in my life."

Beck laced their fingers together. "There was nothing wrong with what you did. Sure you did take your own daughter's virginity but you didn't know that at the time. At that time you were best friends not mother and daughter. I know that you would not do something like that now."

Jade breathed a sigh of relief. She was surprised he wasn't mad at her. "Thank you." Jade muttered into Beck's chest. "Now we just have to see if Cat will forgive me also."

Beck stroked Jade's raven hair. "Don't worry about her. She will forgive you. Cat loves you more then anyone in this world. Besides she is like me. She doesn't hold a grudge."

* * *

Jade and Beck were cuddling on the couch. Planning on going to school around lunch so Jade had time to rest her head.

This is when they heard a cold voice behind them. It was the unusually cold voice of Cat. She said, "Oh yay. The happy couple is back together I see. Despite her cheating on him with a person of the same sex last night."

Beck turned around and opened his mouth to say, "Caterina Ariel Oliver don't talk about your mother like that." But he completely stopped in his tracks.

As he stared at his daughter he could have sworn he was looking at Jade. She changed herself into a totally different person.

Cat smirked at his face that was priceless and Jade had yet to even look up. The new Goth put her hands on her hips. "Do you like what you see?"

Beck kept on shaking his head back and forth. "Who are you? And what the fuck have you done with my daughter?" He said, startling Jade.

Cat said. "It's the new me Daddy. Say goodbye to your sweet, innocent little Cat. She is gone and she is never coming back. If you don't like it, learn to fucking deal with it."

By this Jade had time to look at her. Jade's eyes widened. What happened to the Cat she used to know more then anyone. "Did you do this cause of me?" Jade whispered.

Cat ran her fingers through her newly black hair. "No duh Jade." She sneered her mother's name with no emotion at all. Like she wasn't related to this person in any way. "This is what happens when every good thing in your life has been taken from you. You should know that better then anyone."

Cat laughed as she watched Jade start to cry. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "I'm bored now." She moaned before heading back upstairs.

As Cat left Jade buried her head in Beck's chest. Tears continuing to fall. "What did I do? I messed up my little girl. I am a terrible mom for creating a monster."

Beck rubbed her back to sooth her. "No you are not. Never say that again. She will be fine. She is just going through a phase. It will be over soon."

Jade sent him daggers even through heavy tears. "Just like you told me my drastic change was a phase and still has yet to come to an end."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! I was going to make it longer and add the gang's reaction but I like how it ended. Dont worry you will get them in the next chapter**

**Cat's last comment is exactly like how Jade did it in Cat's New Boyfriend**

**How do YOU like the new Cat? Do you see why she is doing it?**

**Please R&R!**


	25. Back to Basics

**A/N: I was going to upload this yesterday but I was lazy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat sat in silence as Beck drove them to school. Despite how much she likes her new makeover she hates that she disappointed him.

Jade kept looking back at Cat every chance she got. Which was always met with her glares.

Jade never wanted Cat to be like her. She doesn't even like herself at times. She wants her little girl to be back to who she used to be. But she knew that if she pushed her too much Cat will continue to go down this hole.

Jade sighed. Cat had to talk to her at some point. Whether she wants to or not. This is for her own good.

As Cat left the car and started to head to her locker, Jade grabbed onto her wrist. "You need to talk to me soon."

Cat yanked out of Jade's grip and rubbed her arms as if Jade had just burned her and her skin was now melting off the bone. "I rather you die before I ever think about talking to you ever."

Before Beck had time to interject Jade told him. "I think I can handle this one on my own." She then pulled Cat into the janitor's closet and locked the door so she can't manage to escape.

Cat hesitantly tried to open the door with no luck. "You can't do this. This is kidnapping."

Jade crossed her arms while watching her child freak out. Maybe there was still some of the old Cat left. "It isn't kidnapping when I am your mother Caterina."

Cat rolled her eyes. "You aren't my mother. You never wanted kids. You told me yourself that you wished I was never born. You said that I was a worthless piece of shit."

Jade was more then shocked, she was stunned by those words. "When did I tell you that?"

Cat whimpered afraid Jade would be mad if she told. "Well you didn't exactly, a dream version of you did. A very realistic dream."

Jade pulled Cat down into her lap despite her slight resistance. "I need you to understand that I would never say those things. You Miss Oliver are the best thing that has ever happened to me, contrary to what you might think. And I would never give you up for anything in this world."

Jade stoked her hair like she always does when Cat is upset. "I would not do anything like I did yesterday if I was sober. You know me. I am not that kind of person."

Cat mumbled into Jade's neck. "I'm sorry Mommy. I believe you." She turned to Jade. "I still plan on being mad at Tori."

Jade took a strand of Cat's hair in between her fingers. "But first lets get this hair back to what it was. I have a feeling you miss it."

Cat sighed. "I do but I really like this one also. Makes me feel like you, all sexy and dangerous."

Jade smiled. Cat like Beck always knew what to say to make her feel better. "There is nothing wrong with acting like me. You already do that. But there is no reason to look like me as well."

When Cat pouted, Jade did her best to come up with a compromise. "How about this. If after graduation you want it like mine again you can."

* * *

**Andre Harris**: Just saw **(a)CatOliver** new do. Guess I can't call her Little Red anymore. Maybe I'll start calling her Little Devil or Little Jade. **Mood**: Loopy

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)AndreHarris **I thought that is what people calls my mom

**Andre Harris**: **(a)CatOliver **Only your dad calls her that.

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)AndreHarris** You still get to call me Little Red, Dre. Mommy is making me change it back.

**Andre Harris**: **(a)CatOliver** Good because that's the way I like it

* * *

**Tori Vega**: The Jaded Cat is sexy. **Mood**: Wet

**Jade West**: **(a)ToriVega** Vega...

**Tori Vega**: **(a)JadeWest **Opps. Forget I said anything.

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)ToriVega** Don't call me sexy unless you have a death wish.

**Tori Vega**: But you are sexy... **(a)CatOliver**

* * *

**Rex Powers**: Since Red now looks like the other one. The one I can't have. Will you kiss me on the mouth? **Mood**: Hopeful

**Cat Oliver**: Never in your wildest dreams freak **(a)RexPowers  
**

* * *

**Cat Oliver**: Well, I'm back to basics. **Mood**: Normal IS boring

**Beck Oliver**: **(a)CatOliver **Thank the heavens

**Cat Oliver**: **(a)BeckOliver** Mom says I can change it back after graduation if I want

**Beck Oliver**: **(a)CatOliver** Not if I have anything to say about that

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Cat is back to normal...sort of**

**Next Time: Robbie does something to leave the gang guessing about Cat's safety**

**Please R&R!**


	26. The End

**A/N: Here's a rather long one. Heads up this is pretty dark and angsty**

**Enjoy though!**

* * *

Tori walked down the hall as Cat and Jade walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Cat."

Cat sighed as Jade nudged her in the ribs. Hoping to get her to open up and talk. "Hey Vega"

She turned to Jade. "Can we go to class now?" Cat said, dragging Jade away as fast as she could.

Jade laughed but then turned to worry. "Wait." She said, stopping in her tracks. "Why haven't you forgiven Tori yet? You forgave me when you shouldn't have."

Cat looked down at her feet. "It was sort of your fault for drinking that much but she was sober. She should have pushed you off."

Jade widen her eyes. "She was sober?!" The Goth screamed. "That dumb ingenue was completely aware of what she was doing and didn't do anything to stop it!"

Cat looked up a little but was still trying to avoid Jade's gaze as best she could. "There is more that I found out about."

She started to pull papers out of her backpack. Jade could tell they were screenshots from The Slap taken from someone's computer.

She handed Jade the pictures. "When I went on her laptop. I was about to log out of hers I saw she had some in the drafts. So me being my curious self had to look and this is what I found.

Jade looked at the papers, not the content but how many pages there happened to be.

There was about six pages in Jade's hand with one tweet on each of the pieces of paper.

**Tori Vega**: Jade's new black hair makes her look sexier. If that is even possible.

**Tori Vega**: When I kissed Beck today for the play. I secretly wished it was Jade.

**Tori Vega**: Beck and Jade broke up again. Hopefully for real this time. Now might be my chance to make Jade mine.

**Tori Vega**: My plan to get Beck to date another girl to get over Jade backfired in my face. Well, better luck next time

**Tori Vega**: Maybe if I date someone close to her then that would make her jealous enough to dump Beck and date me. Cat seems like the perfect fit. And an added bonus is she won't understand what is going on

**Tori Vega**: I feel bad about hurting Can like I am. I really do. I love her but I am not in love with her. I am in love with Jade. Who happens to be her mother now I guess. But we all know you can't help who you fall in love with.

Jade was completely disgusted. Tori turned into some sort of stalker. "Are you sure Tori actually wrote these and not someone else"

"I am not that gullible. I know how to check my facts. Besides, I already thought of checking elsewhere." Cat rolled her eyes dramatically. "I found all her diaries and read them. Every single one of them was full of things that had to do with you. Songs, poems, fantasies / dreams she had about you. Some of which were really explicit."

Jade was weirded out. She knew see had a real reason that she hated Tori. "When did you find all this shit out?"

Cat had tears in her eyes, ready to overflow. "The day before the kickback. That is why I took the kiss so hard."

Jade had never been so pissed in her life. This was worse then any time she has been upset with Beck. "I'm going to kill her."

"No!" Cat screamed. Grabbing her arm and pulling Jade back. "Don't. She'll be super confused if you go off on her. She doesn't even know I know yet I'm going to talk to her now. And I'm pretty sure I can handle this one on my own."

Jade raised her eyebrow, unsure if she should actually let Cat confront Tori all by herself. "Are you sure that you don't need me to come with you."

"You seem to keep forgetting that I am your daughter after all West." She smirked while walking away.

* * *

Cat didn't want this to happen but she knew that it had to as she knocked on the door signaling to Tori she has arrived and stepped inside.

Tori was happy to see her. It has been a tough time for everyone. She tried to kiss Cat, "Hey babe."

Cat cringed and recoiled at Tori's almost touch. "Just because I wanted to talk doesn't mean I want to get back together with you Vega."

Tori sighed. She liked the sound of Cat calling her by her last name but only because it reminded her of Jade.

Cat sat down the longest away from Tori as possible. She looked down at her lap. "I know."

Tori was confused. She had absolutely no idea what the hell Cat was talking about. "Know what?"

Cat looked up at Tori, sending her daggers. Her eyes were red and puffy so you could tell she had been crying for quite some time. "I know you don't love me. That you are in love with my mother. My own fucking mother. And just dragged me around like a rag doll for your own twisted pleasure. Do you realize how fucking disgusting that sounds?!"

Tori look down at her feet. She didn't want Cat to find out like she did. "I do love you"

Cat shook her head. "I figured part of you loves me but not all of you does because I will never be exactly what you want. I'm not Jade Tori. I'll never fully be. I'm only half of her."

She got up and started walking to the door. Turning around to face Tori one last time. "I seriously can't believe I let myself fall in love with a sick person like you. Thanks to your stupid, fucked up feelings I almost lost my family. Have a nice life Vega. Because I swear to fucking god if I do ever see you again I will steal a pair of my mom's scissors and murder you with them." Cat sneered before walking out of the house for, she hoped, the final time in her life.

When she got into the car Cat wasn't focused enough to drive. She needed to let it out first. She proceeded to scream and hit everything in sight.

As she put the key in the ignition she stopped in her tracks as she heard a familiar yet creepy voice say, "Maybe now we can finally be together like we should have been all along. After all you are mine."

She started freaking out and screaming trying to get someone's attention before they were muffled when the guy placed a bag over her head.


	27. This Can't Be Good

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Senior picnic and chiz got in the way**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori roamed around the house How could she be so stupid to leave those things out in plain sight for Cat to see. She never meant to hurt her.

Tori remember throwing those diaries away after she realized it was Cat she loved not Jade. She had all the best qualities of Jade

How could they possibly reappear three months after she threw them away and was finally happy with her life and moving on?

Tori turned on her computer and went on The Slap. There she noticed she had six tweets in the drafts. Which she thought was odd because she never had a reason to put any in the drafts. She would always post them immediately as she thought of them. Tori Vega never really had much to hide.

Tori clicked it and was shocked at what she saw. There were tweets she knows she has never written. Therefore, the Latina had no clue how they even got there.

Tori would never put these kinds of things on her page or even say out loud in public at least.

* * *

**Tori Vega**: Jade's new black hair makes her look sexier. If that is even possible.

**Tori Vega**: When I kissed Beck today for the play. I secretly wished it was Jade.

**Tori Vega**: Beck and Jade broke up again. Hopefully for real this time. Now might be my chance to make Jade mine.

**Tori Vega**: My plan to get Beck to date another girl to get over Jade backfired in my face. Well, better luck next time

**Tori Vega**: Maybe if I date someone close to her then that would make her jealous enough to dump Beck and date me. Cat seems like the perfect fit. And an added bonus is she won't understand what is going on

**Tori Vega**: I feel bad about hurting Can like I am. I really do. I love her but I am not in love with her. I am in love with Jade. Who happens to be her mother now I guess. But we all know you can't help who you fall in love with.

* * *

Who the fuck would put lies on her computer to make Cat turn against in the slightest?

* * *

Jade was getting ready for dinner. It was 5 o'clock and Cat left school at 2:30. Cat called her when she arrived at Vega's house but has yet to call telling them that she was on her way back to their house.

Beck realized how worried and upset the raven haired girl was getting so he wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his chest on her shoulder. "You need to stop worrying. I bet she is perfectly fine."

Jade sighed, "How do you know that? For all we know something bad could happened during her confrontation with Tori."

Beck turned a resistant Jade around and looked deep into her eyes. "Why would she confront Tori? Is it about the kiss? If it is, she forgave you she should be able to forgive Tori as well."

Jade looked down to avoid looking Beck in the eyes. "It is a little more complicated then that. Tori is sort of umm in love with me."

Beck was super confused. His best friend was dating his daughter yet in love with his fiancée. How could Tori do this to him? What is going to happen now? "Oh…"

Jade could tell he was becoming increasingly mad and she tried as best she could to rub both his arms softly with the ends of her fingers. "I would never act on her feelings. I love you and only you Beckett Oliver. You are the only person I need in my life. Well, besides Cat and any other kids we will have in the future. Which I know we will soon."

Beck smirked, slowly moving his hands to her butt and squeezed it lightly. "I think we should make a head start on that next kid."

He was just about to pick Jade up when the phone rang. Jade pushed him off and ran to pick up the phone as soon as she could. "Kitty Cat?"

Then the voice Jade didn't want to here at the moment spoke up. "No Jade, it's Tori."

Jade immediately got mad and put her hands on her hips. "What the fuck do you want now, Vega? Break my daughter's heart even more then you already have? Because she's not here right now."

Tori sighed as tears fell, "I know. A few seconds ago I noticed her car was still in my driveway. But she was no where near it"

Jade became panicking at Tori's words. Something has happened to her baby. "Then where could she be?"

"I don't know. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her no matter how hard I tried. I saw her get into her car. Ten minutes later I thought I heard screaming but I couldn't imagine it was Cat."

Jade tried to keep her composer as best she could. "I'll be right there as fast as I can." She said before hanging up.

She then turned to Beck and that is when she finally let her emotions out, bursting into tears. "My baby's been kidnapped!" She whined before Beck dragged her out of the house.

* * *

When the bag was taken off of Cat's head she noticed she was in a place that resembled the Hollywood Arts basement.

She tried to move to see how much she could in order to try to get away. "Ugh!" She grunted.

The guy bent down close to her face to where Cat could see his outline. "Do you like your new home?"

Cat squirmed to try to find something to cut the tape on her hands with. "Why are you doing this?"

Robbie caressed her cheek. "Because we belong together, even though you don't think so."

Cat yanked her face away. "I belong with Tori, even though she is in love with my mom."

Robbie laughed. "You actually believed Tori was in love with Jade. You are more stupid then I though you were Caterina. I planted those tweets and diaries so you would see them and break up with her for good. With no chance of you two getting back together."

Cat couldn't believe what she just heard. Because of Robbie's fucked up obsession she broke up with the love of her life. "My parents and Tori are going to find me, you psycho."

Robbie laughed yet again. "Not before you officially become Mrs. Robert Shapiro and we are out of the state."

* * *

**A/N: Three people got the right answer of Robbie. What do you think about Robbie forcing Cat to marry him? Do you think Jade will find her in time?**

**Please R&R!**


	28. Author's Note 2

**A/N: I need you guys opinion on something  
**

**I plan to end Cant Believe Its True after they found Cat and Robbie is dead. **

**Dont worry I plan to make a sequel. There will be more then 2 or 3 parts to this series**

**I just dont know when to start the sequel. **

* * *

**I could put the Bade wedding /pregnancy and birth of second child in part 1  
**

**or make that be the whole part 2 like I originally planned**

* * *

**So, if you want me too end it where I first wanted there will be 2 or 3 more chapters plus an epilogue **

**Review or PM me what you think about it**

**~~~~Nicole**


	29. That Bastard

**A/N: Here it is! One or two more chapters left in this series! Havent decided yet. Everything will end happy. Promise! And there WILL be a sequel**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade couldn't even think straight. It was seriously like living in a dream with no way to get out.

She just sat there while Beck drove as fast as he could. Jade tried to figure out who took her little girl. And most of all what was happening to her at that very moment.

As the car slowly skidded to a stop Jade leaped out of the car much in a way that resembles that of a superhero and crashed into the house. Forgetting Tori's supposed crush on her.

Beck followed her as quickly as he could though she seemed to be running at the speed of sound. As he caught his breath he asked, "What do you remember?"

Tori looked down at the ground as tears fell. "The last thing she said to me before storming out of her was."

* * *

_Cat didn't want this to happen but she knew that it had to as she knocked on the door signaling to Tori she has arrived and stepped inside._

_Tori was happy to see her. It has been a tough time for everyone. She tried to kiss Cat, "Hey babe."_

_Cat cringed and recoiled at Tori's almost touch. "Just because I wanted to talk doesn't mean I want to get back together with you Vega."_

_Tori sighed. She liked the sound of Cat calling her by her last name but only because it reminded her of Jade._

_Cat sat down the longest away from Tori as possible. She looked down at her lap. "I know."_

_Tori was confused. She had absolutely no idea what the hell Cat was talking about. "Know what?"_

_Cat looked up at Tori, sending her daggers. Her eyes were red and puffy so you could tell she had been crying for quite some time. "I know you don't love me. That you are in love with my mother. My own fucking mother. And just dragged me around like a rag doll for your own twisted pleasure. Do you realize how fucking disgusting that sounds?!"_

_Tori look down at her feet. She didn't want Cat to find out like she did. "I do love you"_

_Cat shook her head. "I figured part of you loves me but not all of you does because I will never be exactly what you want. I'm not Jade Tori. I'll never fully be. I'm only half of her."_

_She got up and started walking to the door. Turning around to face Tori one last time. "I seriously can't believe I let myself fall in love with a sick person like you. Thanks to your stupid, fucked up feelings I almost lost my family. Have a nice life Vega. Because I swear to fucking god if I do ever see you again I will steal a pair of my mom's scissors and murder you with them." Cat sneered before walking out of the house for, she hoped, the final time in her life._

* * *

Tori put her head in her hands. "I should not have let her leave. This is all my fault."

Beck tried to comfort her as best he could. He was still mad at the fact his best friend had planned to take the love of his life away from him a time or two. "It is not your fault. It is no one's fault but the person that took her."

Tori looked up a little bit. "Whoever took her must be great with computers. Because the tweets Cat saw I never wrote. I would never put something like that on a place that is so public and where everyone can see it."

Jade gave her a curious look. "How do you explain the diaries? No one could fake those. They looked to be written over months if not years."

Tori tried to avoid looking at her. She knew this had to come out sooner or later. "If Cat looked at the dates on the diaries she would notice that they were written in 2010, around the time I met you guys."

"I admit three years ago I did have feelings for you but when I saw how perfect you and Beck were for each other I decided to let it go and move on. Cat was my shot at true love but again I fucked up every good thing in my pitiful life."

Beck was racking his mind trying to think where his daughter could be. "Then who has Cat? She hasn't hurt anyone in her life. At least purposely."

Jade was in a panic as she finally realized who took her little girl. "There one person who wants her more then anything. Robbie. Robbie took my baby." She screamed, quickly getting off the couch and heading throughs the door. "And I know where he has her."

Beck shot up with a goofy smile on his face. "Where? Where is that ass whole have my child."

Jade grabbed both Beck and Tori's hands, leading them to the car. "The attic of the school where they used to hang out in their free time."

Tori was curious. She remembered a time where Cat told her what they did up there. "Isn't that where they used to play pirates together?"

Jade nodded sadly as Beck looked between the two girls. Obviously confused about what they were talking about. "What the hell is pirates? For 4 years I wasn't let in on the damn secret. I am sick of it. And why on earth does Cat not like how Robbie plays it?"

Tori told him the first part. "One person plays the pirate and the other plays the captive. The pirate ties the captive up and treats them like a slave. It is supposed to be all fake."

Beck was confused. He didn't get any of it. "If it is fake then why doesn't Cat like playing it with Robbie?"

Jade finished the explanation. "Robbie makes it real. He doesn't just make her his slave. He makes her his sex slave."

Beck started working on ways to try to go to her faster. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Lets go! Before that psycho rapes my little girl!"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to end it at Cat being found because I suck at writing transitions and if I have the Bade wedding and second pregnancy / birth in the sequel makes sense and they go together easily. It will also make the story super long.**

**With the whole pirates thing since we never got to know what exactly it is. This is just what I thought it could be and the reason Cat doesnt like how Robbie plays it**

**Please R&R!**


	30. Defending Myself

**A/N: Here it is! The last chapter of Cant Believe Its True. Only the epilogue is next**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat sighed. According to the clock she had been in the school's attic for five hours and no one has come looking for her yet. Maybe they don't care about her enough.

Many people think Cat is a stupid ditz which is sometimes true. But if you look at her grades she is actually very smart. More street smart then book smart.

Robbie came into the room and Cat, whether as a habit or a reflex rolled her eyes. She used to respect him but now she could not even stand to look at him. "What now?" She snapped.

Robbie smirked. He knew exactly what Cat's dream wedding was. Even down to her dream Pnina Tornai wedding dress. He held out his hand for her to take. "Come with to the Black Box, my lady?"

Cat blushed at how charming he was being. It reminded her of the old Robbie and how much she missed that part of him. But she knows it won't last long. That if she doesn't answer him somehow in the next few seconds or says something he doesn't like that he will hit her again.

Not wanting that to happen again she reluctantly took hold of his outstretched hand and pulled herself up. "Why? What's down there?"

Robbie smiled the best way he could without smirking. Cat was going to love this. He was sure of it. "Something you will love," he said leading her down the stairs.

When Cat looked at the sight in front of her in complete awe. It was exactly what she wanted her wedding to be like. "This is perfect. There is just one very important thing missing."

Robbie left her side for a minute to go into a costume room and coming back with something that leaves Cat speechless. "Do you mean something along these lines?"

Cat had a bright wide smile on her face as she took the light pink ball gown in her hands. "How could you possibly afford something like this?"

Robbie smile started resembling a Chuckie doll. He kissed her cheek. "I thought I'd get anything and everything for my princess."

Cat cringed at the nickname because that was Beck's special name for her. "I'll go put this on." She said stepping into a changing room.

When Cat was sure she was by herself and that Robbie couldn't hear her, she muttered to herself. "It is not like I have a choice in the matter though."

Cat quickly checked her phone so Robbie wasn't too curious of what she was doing in there when she noticed a text from her mom.

* * *

**To**: Kitty  
**From**: Mommy

We are at the school. Where does Robbie have you?

**To**: Mommy  
**From**: Kitty

In the Black Box. Well, he is. I'm in a dressing room

**To**: Kitty  
**From**: Mommy

Stay in the dressing room until I come get you so you know it is safe

* * *

Cat sighed a breath of relief. Somebody was finally here to save her. Now all she has to do is wait.

* * *

Jade sighed when she got Cat's text. At least she was safe and had access to her phone. "Beck, go to the Black Box. That's where Robbie is. Tori and I will go to the dressing rooms and get Cat."

Beck sped off as fast as he could without another word. Robbie is going to be lucky to be alive after Beck is through with him.

As Jade starting to move closer to where her daughter is she felt Tori pulling her back. When she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow Tori promptly answered, "What if she doesn't want to see me? She already hates me for something she thinks is true."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Vega stop being a wimp. Suck it up. You have a chance to tell her the truth and fix whatever the hell you did to fuck up. Just be grateful you can. You could have never had another chance to fix it let alone see her again in your natural life. You do know that, right?"

Tori grumbled in agreement as she held out her hand for Jade to pull her to their destination much like she has done countless times before.

Jade tried to figure out which room Cat was in quietly as not to scare her and make her think it is Robbie coming after her again.

Only one dressing room was locked. It had to be the one Cat was hiding in. Jade said softly as to not frighten her. "Kitty, it's Mommy. You can come out. Robbie isn't gonna hurt you anymore. You are safe now."

After Jade spoke Cat took a moment to process that it was actually her mother's voice and not a figment of her imagination before opening the door and attacking Jade with a hug.

Many people would know Jade West knows the girl hates hugs with a burning passion. But for some reason if the hug is coming from her child that view point of hers automatically changes.

She hugged her tightly, running a soothing hand through her daughter's red velvet curls. "Shh. You're okay now. I've got you. Mommy's got you baby girl. And she's never letting go ever again."

Cat could hardly breathe. She knew Jade was squeezing her so tight it kept her from getting the proper amount of air to her brain. Who knew Jade was so strong? Oh. That's right. Everyone. "You might need to if you want me to continue to have the ability to breathe." She tried her best to get out.

When Jade finally pulled away and Cat could get some oxygen to her brain. That is when she saw Tori. "What is that bitch doing here?"

Tori looked down. Cat had every right to call Tori a bitch after what she did to her. "I came to apologize."

Cat growled at her words. She stormed over to her. Slapping her as hard as she could. "Apology not accepted Vega."

Tori rubbed her cheek as the pain subsided. "You have every right. I did love Jade but that was when I first came to Hollywood Arts. But my feelings changed after our first sleepover."

Cat was being stubborn as usual. Not wanting to believe a damn word out of Tori's mouth. "I want proof."

Tori walked up to Cat and took her face in her hand and made their lips touch, sending a pulse of sparks through both of their cores. "There's your proof."

Cat smiled. She couldn't believe how stupid she was being about this whole situation. "I forgive you Vic."

She turned to her mother. "Robbie bought me my dream wedding dress Mommy."

Jade rolled her eyes at her daughter's excitement. "I see that. What exactly did he want you to do with it?"

Cat looks down. "He wanted me to marry him. It wasn't like I wanted to do it but if you guys didn't come when you did I would have had no choice."

Cat put some fabric between her fingers. "I don't want to give this dress up. I want to get married in this dress. I know that wont happen for a while. So, can we keep a hold of it until a day when I do."

Jade laughed, "Anything for you baby." She started leading her to the Black Box. "We need to go to find your father. He is probably with Robbie right now."

Just then they heard a loud crash which made Cat sprint into the room.

There Robbie seems to have who the fight. For he had a knife to Beck's neck.

Beck looked up for a second. He and Cat looked at each other before he gave a slight nod. Cat knew what that meant for her to do.

When Jade finally got there, Cat whispered to her. "Do you have a pair of scissors on you?" Already knowing that she did but just to make sure.

Cat then held out her hand as if to tell her to hand the pair over. Jade then reluctantly handed them over, unsure exactly what she was planning on doing with them.

When she felt like Beck was in the right position to do what they had planned. She screamed, "Dad NOW!"

After he heard his daughter's voice he used all his strength to slightly lifted Robbie's weight and kicking him in the nuts. Then he quickly moved to where Jade was.

When Beck was safe and then Robbie started to advance on them, Cat flung the scissors across the room.

Within seconds Robbie was on the floor Jade's scissors were stuck in the middle of his chest. He was dead.

Everyone was beyond speechless. Who knew sweet little Caterina Ariel Oliver could do something so devious. Tori finally spoke up. "How the hell did you know how to do that?"

Cat had a playful smirk across her face. "You learn a lot of things from watching crime dramas."

Beck walked up to Cat and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you. I promise I will never let you out of my sight again."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Mom already gave me that speech. Can we go home now?"

* * *

**A/N: See, everything is happy again. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm very proud of this and the whole series in general and I cant wait to write the sequel**

**For which it still needs a title. So if you guys have any suggestions please tell me**

**Please R&R!**


	31. Sequel: A New Start

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Cant Believe Its True. Sorry there was no epilogue. I couldnt think of anything.**

**For those who want to know. Yes Robbie is in fact dead**

s/9278734/1/

**Please Favorite and or follow to see what happens to our favorite little family**

**I love you guys**

**~~~Nicole**


End file.
